Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations
by Draechaeli
Summary: post epilogue DrakeJJ! After JJ kisses Drake, he admits that he doesn't know where his life is going. Well it take a queer turn: at work and at home! Drake is forced to quit smoking and realizes that although no girl will stay with him, JJ won't leave.
1. The Warmth

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it (I quite the addicting substance known as coffee at age 15, but do not suggest or even think that I should quite FanFiction. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN (even if I own nothing).).

Warning: The fore mentionable females in the Fake Manga are as follows in the order of most appearances/importance along with marital status: Carol (seeing Bikky), Agent Diana Spacey (with Commissioner Berkley Rose), Lass (In love with Lai), Ms. Alicia Grant (Mofia Princess; Husband: Liotta "Leo" Grant- deceased), Aunt Elena (Husband: Rick), Mother Maria Lane (Nun must I say more?), Janet (Front desk girl: single), Gorilla Nurse Emiry (need I say more?), and Carol's Aunt Elina (never seen).  
Now the same for the Guys: Randy "Ryo" MacLean (Dee), Dee Laytner (Ryo), Bikky (Carol), Chief Smith (Married), Commissioner Berkley Rose (Agent Diana Spacey), Lai (Lass), Jemmy J "JJ" Adams (Single: recently gave up on Dee), Drake Parker (Recently dumped by a girl (again) and kissed by JJ), Ted (Single and into girls), Marty (Married, right?).

Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). So any close minded person that wants to read fanfiction over a yaoi based manga without at least some shounen-ai leave my sight! You sicken me::grumbles: why must I warn you people it is blatantly obvious!**

Author's Note: so Chappie one here is just basically a set up. I'll drive you insane with a personal life story/Anti-drug commercial. So yeah both my parents did drugs when they were younger (more than the mundane cigies either, but nothing like coke), and now a days they drink a fair amount and smoke (cigies) My mom had quit for 12 years too, while my dad still smoked. But with the hailing of her new boyfriend (who smokes) she started again. So anyways I consider myself to not really have a family. For ex. My dad (who has no legible excuse) missed my high school graduation, doesn't call on my birthdays etc.. My mom doesn't listen ever, for ex. Every time plans were made/changed for my 18th birthday I told my mom so she could plan I even withdrew my request for Chinese ('cause she didn't feel like it) and she still forgot the plans and buying me birthday presents, (I later got my presents which were of course all things needed for college). She forgot I asked for one personal thing (YnM series) and all the info for YnM was on the kitchen table in plain sight. I had to keep telling myself that at least she remembered the cake this year. I realize there are a thousand of people worse off than me, but all I ever wanted was a family that acknowledged my existence a bit more and vowed to never do that to my own kids. Lack of a Family Life my Anti-drug. So yeah I have nothing against smokers, but umm… I can't write a smoker unless it's and oober twisted person same deal with stalkers. So I thought why not make it so Drake is forced to quit and then since Ryo thinks it is such a great idea Dee quits too. I could care less about Rose and Chief (They'll be cutting back/ quitting too because of Drake's smoking related accident, just not major character enough to be mentioned). I personally believe that there are not enough Drake/JJ fics out there so I'm trying to ratify that problem. I hope you enjoy this chappies a bit angst-y and one sided fluff (no rape stuff no worries just Drake's in the hospital ya know?). So sorry for takin' so much of your time, on with the ficcy! Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Chapter One: The Warmth

Drake Parker was once again waiting for the seconds to tick away and end yet another mundane Monday. He glanced over at the empty two desk that were on the other side of the room, one was neat and orderly, while the other looked used with a few stray papers a half filled ashtray (all though smoking was prohibited in the building), Drake couldn't complain he knew half those butts were his. Drake glanced at his own partner's desk that was also well organized, except the half empty mug of cold coffee that boldly read LAPD.

His thoughts turned to his absent partner, and the events of a few days ago, when his girlfriend Jill broke up with him (again). Yes he did admit that he claimed that he would give up on girls and focus on work. It was funny; JJ actually said he would too. Well he never had women to give up on to begin with but at least now there would be no more inner-office violence between Dee and JJ. Drake still couldn't quite see where his life was headed sure he'd stop chasing skirts and focus on work but that didn't mean he was gay or bi. And it certainly didn't explain the kiss that JJ gave him, before dragging the confused Drake off to a restaurant, where in his muzzled mind state JJ took the tab and drake paid the tip, which definitely seemed to be like a date to him. But more confusing was the actual kiss! Drake had seen JJ tackle Dee millions of times and go in for kisses with such force that his own kiss was a shocker. There was a pause a slight almost unnoticeable pause, which had JJ's hand on the back of his neck, their faces drawn close. It wasn't for JJ it was for Drake, almost like asking. And then there was the kiss the lips of the shorter man soft, calm and chaste. It was like butterfly caresses, the blond laughed here he was comparing a kiss to a butterfly; well comparing anything to a butterfly was issuing insanity. There was a sudden flash of JJ's smiling face the bright blue eyes shadowed by silvery blue hair, like those petite blue dragonflies.

Blond locks swayed over gray eyes as Drake shook his head to clear it. It seemed that with this awful stomachache that he contracted, with it came insanity. At that moment the persistent organ seemed to groan shooting more pain that expanded farther than his stomach, to boost the already dully throbbing abdominal area with more pain. He had tried everything to get rid of the pain Bismuth subsalicylate, Aspirin, Naproxen sodium, Acetaminophen, Ibuprofen, and he even after Janet's laughing fit tried Midol (Acetaminophen, Caffeine (caffeine free has Pamabrom), and Pyrilamine Maleate). Long story, short he was still in pain, and had already decided that if it persisted tomorrow he'd call a doctor.

JJ opened the door and walked into the nearly empty office, "Drake-senpai! We actually have a case."

Drake groaned, "We have thirty minutes till quitting time and we have to work?"!

"No we'll look at the files tomorrow. Right now the Rose wants us to dig out a file from downstairs," JJ replied he glanced up at Drake and noticed the pained expression on his faced and the hand over his stomach, "I can do that myself, you go home and get some rest I need my partner for this murder case."

"All right, thanks man," replied Drake with a light pained chuckle.

JJ glanced around for a second, deciding that he could take a break from being everyone's little earn boy, since the paper work was finished and oddly for a good portion of the day there was no new cases. JJ sat down at his desk and smiled up at Drake appraisingly, "So how are you today Drake-senpai? Well besides the bad stomach."

Drake suddenly realiving that his partner was going to sit and chat with him in their almost empty office for a good portion of their remaining 27 minutes, became a bit nervous still not knowing how JJ interpreted the kiss and dinner date. His eyes flitted rapidly as his head was turned in JJ's direction, "Nothing."

"Are you all right?" question JJ. The gray eyes rested on his face for a split second, seeing the genuine concern etched into those dragonfly eyes.

Drake paused, deciding exactly what he was going to say, "Why did you kiss me?"

JJ stifled a giggle, running his fingers through his neat violet-silver locks, "Like a closure thing, I said I'd stop chasing Dee and you said the same about women. I guess it was more a, me thing you know? I haven't even kissed another man since I got here except when I caught Dee off guard. You understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. So than why did you buy me dinner?" asked Drake, his nervous gaze halting and settling on JJ's eyes.

"Just trying to cheer you up… with free food," JJ replied meekly, before he grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "You know Drake, if you're curious… I'm always here to help you, you know kiss you again, whatever."

Drake laughed for a moment before his face twisted a bit in pain, "I'll keep that in mind JJ." Drake stood and took a few pain-filled steps towards JJ, reaching up and ruffling his hair. Drake inwardly cursing the pain that covered his abdominal region.

Glancing at the clock JJ noticed that they still had about fifteen minutes, since they were getting off at ten that night, "Drake go home, there is nothing for you to do. Just go, I'll cover for you and this measly quarter of an hour."

Drake nodded and turned back towards his desk retrieving his suit jacket before turning back towards the door and ultimately JJ. And there JJ was mere centimeters from Drake on his tiptoes.

Drake gasped not expecting the sharp-shooter to be right there. And than there was the hand on the back of his head dragging it down. Once more there was the pause, where for a split second soft blue eyes questioned shocked gray ones, answer given or not JJ pressed his lips to Drake's. Drake was confused; the kiss still wasn't forceful, nor was it as chaste as the last it was coaxing and dare Drake think it was even comforting. Drake was beginning to forget that the innocent and skillful kiss was coming from JJ. His eyelids began to slowly slide shut his mind telling him it was a busty blond. JJ was still coaxing for the slightest positive reaction and a few chaste seconds after Drake's mouth moved against his he pulled away. Letting his partner go he looked into the confused eyes that stared at him.

"Mull over that kiss, instead of your stomach pain," said JJ as he left the office and headed for the stairs to retrieve this file, knowing he wouldn't be leaving the precinct by ten.

Drake stared after his partner, before exiting the office and then building on his way home. Barely registering the pain that shook with reckless abandon at each step as his brain pondered how the kiss could have been so good, that it started to trick his mind, and JJ didn't even use his tongue!

JJ trudged up the stairs, glancing at his watch he noticed that it was nearing eleven; he silently cursed Rose as he stepped off onto the fourth floor. He could see into his office and saw Dee and Ryo poring over papers (well at least Ryo was). It looked like those two were pulling overtime, and JJ sighed he was about ready to go home. Drudging a hand through his hair he sighed again as a substantial amount of dust stirred in the air. It was one thing to get a hammy down building but for the basement storage to have never been cleaned!

The tired detective was about to walk into his office and grab his jacket before handing off Rose's file, when Janet walked briskly up to him, "JJ!"

JJ turned, "Yes Janet?"

"I'm so glad you're still here. I got a call from the hospital, Drake's been hospitalized for an appendicitis," replied Janet a bit of a worry line creasing her brow.

The blue haired man stared at her, mouth agape, he shoved the folder into her hands, "Could you give that to Rose please, I'm already late as it is, and thank you for telling me."

The next twenty minutes were a blur to Jemmy J Adams, he had retrieved his jacket and headed to the hospital he knew Drake was at. He really didn't realize that drifted by as he waited for Drake to get out of surgery, and really didn't realize he had moved until he gazed down at Drake in the white hospital bed in the wee hours of the morn.

His jacket fell from his limp hands somewhere near the door as his tear-blurry eyes, let his feet trip over themselves and somewhere in the trek to Drake's bedside he lost both his shoes.

JJ fell on top of Drake subconsciously weary of Drake's surgery scar (or to be scar). Gripping the front of his shirt JJ cried, "Why? You're a detective! Couldn't you have gotten shot? Then I could blame someone, than it would make sense!" JJ continued to vent his emotions until he was lulled into sleep, sometime after the sun rose. Death like grip on the blue and white checkered hospital gown, left ear over the blond's heart, knees pulled to Drake's side, and feet hanging over the bed.

Wednesday rolled around and Dee and Ryo looked at their officemates desks that were slowly gathering dust. They knew that Drake was at the hospital and were actually going there during their lunch break. Now JJ he seemed to disappear, well at least to the two detectives, they were not JJ's partner and therefore were not in need of knowing if he was out sick.

"JJ still not here?" asked the chief from the doorway startling the two detectives

"No sir, did he not call in absent?" replied Ryo after a confused second. The Chief grumbled something along the lines of irresponsible idiots, when Dee came up with a quick answer that could get them a long lunch.

"Chief, why don't we take our lunch now, then stop by at the hospital to see Drake and swing by JJ's apartment and see if he is home or if the neighbors know where he is."

The chief grumbled, but had to admit that this would make these two idiots useful for once, "I guess that will work, but hurry up." With that Chief Smith left the door way with a very ecstatic Dee.

It was surprising how docile the pre-lunch traffic seemed to be, and the normal time it would take to get top the hospital had a few minutes shaved off. Navigating through the hospital was fast the front desk said the Drake was on the third floor. The elevator rode was peaceful and Dee and Ryo were alone. Dee methodically massaged Ryo's shoulders. For Dee knew that Ryo was the type to be overly concerned about anyone in a hospital or in general. Why else would he adopt Bikky or pay Carol's father's bail.

The two pulled apart a bit as the elevator rang the third floor and they slowly walked to the third floor desk, "Excuse me we're looking for Drake Parker's room we're from the precinct he works at," said Ryo catching the attention of the petite brunette behind the desk.

"Oh, oh" the girl exclaimed as she hurried out from behind the desk, "I'm so happy you're here! A man that said he was Mr. Parker's partner and he hasn't left! He's been unconscious since early Tuesday with a death grip on the patient and won't wake up."

Dee looked strangely at the nurse, and then at Ryo, "JJ?" Ryo just shrugged and glanced at the nurse.

The nurse turned back to the desk and her colleague, "Ruth, page Dr. Berry, for 306." The red head behind the desk smiled and picked up the telephone, her soft voice filling the air as she paged Dr. Berry.

The brunette began down the hall and the two detectives followed. All three stepped into the darkened hospital room, before the petite girl turned on the lights. The lights flickered a second before filling the small room with light.

Ryo and Dee immediately turned towards Drake's bed to see JJ half sprawled out half on top of the sleeping Drake. His face was turned towards the visitors, dark circles under his eyes and the dried, slightly crusted salty trails that ran down both of his cheeks. His fists were clenched tightly to show white knuckles. Drake's taut hospital gown even showed faint red lines from short fingernails dragging roughly almost desperately across the cloth and skin.

"Do you think that perhaps you could wake him, no one has been able to we are a few hours short from admitting him as well, if we can remove him from Mr. Parker," asked the nurse.

Dee groaned but walked over towards the sleeping detectives, picking up the shoes that sat innocently on top of a neatly folded jacket, on the bedside chair. With his free hand he gripped JJ's shoulder shacking it gently, "JJ."

The lilac haired detective groaned and loosened his hold on his partner. Eyelids flickered for a second until groggy, bright blue eyes opened slowly to perturbed green.

"Dee?" questioned JJ as he tried to remember exactly where he was. He saw Dee in front of him; and over by the door was Ryo, who stood next to a fished mouthed brunette. He noticed the white walls and than looked down at the bed he was sitting in the crisp white sheets, the light blue coverlet, and a sleeping gorgeous well toned blond. JJ's eyes were wide as the situation dawned on him.

The black haired detective pulled the silvery-lilac detective none too gently from his half reclining position and out the door into the hall of the hospital.

"JJ what are you doing?" asked Dee there was a bite to his tone.

"I… uhh… was… umm… I was seeing if Drake was all right?" replied JJ rubbing sleep out of his down cast eyes.

"Jesus JJ, the nurse said you've been here since early Tuesday and sleeping on top of Drake's hospital bed, no one could wake you or move you! If you didn't wake up they would have admitted you! Not to mention no one at the precinct knew where you were!" yelled Dee.

JJ's head drooped more, "I'm sorry Dee-senpai." Dee was shocked by the dejected tone of the normally flamboyant detective.

They were both pulled from their musings by the approach of a gray haired man with laughing eyes and a reddish mustache, as well as the room door opening and Ryo coming into the hallway.

"Oh so I see that Mr. Parker's attachment is awake," said the man in the doctor's overcoat.

"Well Drake is also awake," said Ryo.

JJ gasped and than gripped at Dee's shirt much to his disapproval, but the smaller man's face was not the usual "Dee-senpai!" face but a panic ridden one, "Please… please don't tell Drake I was here the whole time!"

Dee was about to answer or at least ask why Drake shouldn't know but Ryo answered for him, "All right JJ, now let's go in and see Drake."

The four men walked in to see the nurse writing stuff down, and Drake was sitting up seemingly off in his own world. His smile did brighten when he saw his three officemates.

"Well Mr. Parker, I'm Dr. Berry, I preformed your appendectomy," said the gray-haired man.

"Umm… Thanks doctor. Could you tell me what happened?" replied Drake.

"Well yes, apparently your neighbor Ms. Ellis came to your apartment to ask you to do laundry and found you unconscious on the floor of your living room. We are assuming that the abdominal pain was too much and you hit your head on the corner of a coffee table or such. And that would be the cause for why you have slept so long. You were admitted around 22:30 on Monday and have been asleep since," answered Dr. Berry.

Dee looked confused, "Aren't appendicitis's a kids' thing?"

"Well no, appendicitis can occur in anyone of any age. It most commonly is seen between the ages of eleven and thirty. There is not even much that you can do to prevent it, although a more recent study done in Sweden has actually proven that smokers and children or others subjected to second hand smoke are at higher risk of having an appendicitis preformed. I'm actually as your doctor highly suggesting just short of prescribing you the patch, Mr. Parker," replied the doctor, while scribbling something down on his clipboard.

Drake sighed, it wasn't like he could afford the cigarettes the way he lived paycheck to paycheck, "All right doc."

"Actually Dr. Berry could you please get Dee the patch as well?" asked Ryo.

Dee turned on Ryo wide-eyed, "What? Ryo no!"

Ryo glared at Dee, "Yes you will! You heard the doctor! You haven't just put yourself at risk but Bikky, Carol and I as well! And not just appendicitis's either, many other things! Besides you should be supportive of Drake by not smoking in the office."

The tone clearly stated that if he didn't comply he'd be sleeping on the sofa for quite sometime. Dee's jaw was clenched as he glared, "Fine! Doc could you?"

"Yes certainly, I'll be right back with that for you?" said the graying man as he bustled out of the room to fill the prescriptions.

The four detectives looked at each other for a while not really noticing when the brunette nurse left the room. It was Dee that broke the silence, "So you do your neighbor's laundry?"

"Well she's really old and has a bad hip. She'd get surgery but doesn't have the money, obviously since she lives in my apartment complex. So basically the elevator only goes as far as the lobby and not the laundry room down in the basement, so I offer to do her laundry and pick up groceries in the winter. She has an apartment key, I told just to come in and put the laundry in the living room and the grocery list on the refrigerator. Sometimes with our job I cannot guarantee when I'll be home," Drake chuckled.

Ryo smiled as he began to push Dee towards the door and picking up JJ's forgotten jacket on the way by, "Well we'll let you get ready to go, we'll be just outside the door."

It seemed as just as the door closed Dr. Berry approached the trio holding what looked like a pill bottle and a couple boxes, besides a new folder. He looked at the three before handing Dee a box of Nicorette patches. He placed two folders, a box, and a pill container on a hallway chair. They could see that the chart was for a Laytner, Dee; he quickly noted something before switching folders (this one labeled Adams, Jemmy J). Dr. Berry checked the pill bottle before handing it to JJ, "Well you see since we were worried about Mr. Parker's necklace, we took a blood sample and the lab results just came back. It told us that Mr. Adams here hasn't eaten for quite some time before we took the blood, and he is anemic. The low amount of iron in your blood can cause light-headedness and in your case when you fell asleep from worry and stress, the anemia just made you sleep longer. So I am prescribing you these iron-supplement pills I want you to also eat foods that are high in iron like steak; unless of course you're a vegetarian. So take one pill a day, preferably in the morning."

JJ could just nodded, fingering the pill bottle placing it in his pants pocket. The men turned at the sound of a lock click as Drake's hospital room door swung slowly open and Drake stood in the way. Dr. Berry was quick to hand him the remaining box of Nicorette patches.

Drake took the box and began to absently hit it in the palm of his opposite hand, "Thanks Dr. Berry."

"Now if you have any abdominal pains take a regular dosage of extra strength acetaminophen," at the dejected look of disbelief Dr. Berry chuckled, "it will work this time."

"All right, now all I need is a ride home, after I quickly stop and pick up a few groceries and my dry cleaning," replied Drake half joking, "as long as the doc says I'm free to go." Dr. Berry just mumbled his ascent and walked away down the hall.

"I'll take you home," quickly offered JJ.

When Drake bustled into his apartment groceries in one hand and dry cleaning in the other he sighed placing bags on his counter, immediately reaching into the paper bag removing the acetaminophen, and taking two pills dry. JJ came in behind him with his own bag of groceries.

"Well thanks JJ, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow," said Drake expecting that JJ would just want to leave.

JJ looked almost like a kicked puppy pulling a bottle that read Febreeze from his own paper bag, "I thought I would help clean out your apartment to rid it of the cigarette smell and any left over packs or ashtrays."

Drake looked at JJ a moment and had to admit that if someone else helped him with the removal of "temptation" he might just be able to kick the habit. Nodding his ascent he watched as the hyperactive dragonfly detective put that energy to cleaning opening windows and Febreeze-ing everything. When Drake tried to help JJ just sprayed the sofa and pushed Drake onto it, handing him the remote to the television.

It wasn't long till Drake was asleep on the sofa and JJ was pretty happy he was now able to search every nook and cranny to remove every last cigarette. JJ even washed the bed sheets (remaking the bed of course) and started to cook a simple meal of spaghetti.

Drake was 'roused from his slumber to notice four things, one: there was something missing but he couldn't put his finger on it, two: his apartment smelled fresh and clean as if he (almost) never smoked in it, which brought him to three: he needed a cigarette, and four: he smelled dinner.

JJ walked around the corner into the living room, his smile brightened as he saw Drake was awake, "Hey Drake I'm glad you're awake. I made you dinner."

Drake looked at JJ with a sleepy confusion before following the dragonfly back into the kitchen. On his small rickety card table sized table were two plates of steaming spaghetti. He smiled lazily sitting down in the closer of his two chairs. He then absently reached over to the counter groping for his pack of cigarettes.

Frowning Drake turned towards JJ, "Hey JJ have you seen my cigs?"

JJ looked at him before handing him a box. Drake looked at the box and read about its contents, he remembered that he had agreed to quite the inevitable cancer sticks. Quickly scanning the directions Drake pulled out one of the bigger patches and placed it on his upper arm. After that the two began dinner.

It was a comfortable dinner the two partners talked about their families. JJ learned that Drake's older sister had three kids and basically his whole family lived in upstate New York. While Drake learned the LA boy was an only child and while his family accepted his lifestyle his mother complained largely about the lack of grandchildren and his dad thought it was a phase and was bent on proving that JJ would never be truly happy with another man.

After dinner Drake took a couple more acetaminophen and bid JJ good night for they both had the early shift the next morning. As soon as the door was closed Drake quickly looked over his JJ cleaned house noticing fresh sheets, clean clothes, and not a bow of cigarettes or even ash in sight. He wondered how he slept through the vacuum being used.

Giving up on actually staying awake, Drake stumbled through his nightly routine to get ready for bed. With all the sleeping he had done he was surprised that his eyelids were drooping as he climbed into bed. Snuggling under the covers like normal Drake closed his eyes, only to find that he was wide awake. Rolling over Drake punched his pillow a couple of times, trying to get comfortable, but it wasn't happening he felt cold almost, but knew if he turned up the heat there would be a flash heat wave early in the morning and he would regret it. Because it was just his luck. Rolling over again Drake pulled the clean covers up tightly but to no avail.

Drake sighed something was missing… where was the warmth?

Author's Note: This is sort of a Forward to the fic. Removing the "three packs a day" (cigi-wise) from the story. The next chap is about 3 months later right around Thanksgiving (because they are New York cops and Americans' celebrate this lovely (in my eyes pointless) holiday).

**Spoilers: **Queer (from the title) is partially referring to the queer (homosexual-ish implications) LA thanksgiving and once they return the queer (fucking screwy strange) case they receive.

Oh and don't you dare believe after one chapter I'm going to get Drake and JJ together just yet. Drake's got to solve his insomnia problem (and if you don't get it, one: I'm not telling you and two: I suffer from the same (and it was a total accident too!) so it can happen!)

Oh this is rated R because I don't sugar coat the gore there are no "bodies riddled with bullets" I'd say for example, "If there was any gunshot residue on the victims shirt it was long washed away by the blood that slowly began to coagulate (a/n: I love this word), and what ever blood left in the cooling body ceased its flow. The numerous shells littered the ground soaking in the blood that seeped and stretched far from the body that it once came. On a near by trash can there was blood spatter hinting that a shell or two had dropped long after the blood had pooled." See? Pretty right? I just lost a lot of readers' right? Don't worry _that _will not be the case in this ficcy. Would you believe me I hyperventilate at the sight of insides of bodies, even in movies?

Well yes please review and tell me what you think whether good or bad I don't care.

Na


	2. I'm Thankful this is Not My Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it (I quite the addicting substance known as coffee at age 15, but do not suggest or even think that I should quite FanFiction. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN (even if I own nothing).).

Warning: Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). **

Author's Note: I don't own a lot of things in this chapter for ex. CSI, Bonkers, Fisherprice (sp?), and much more. Also even if my passport say I'm a south Cali girl (born in Orange county thank you) I haven't been to LA recently enough to remember anything, I also know nothing of football. And I stole the ice cream scene from Eerie Queerie, because it is entertaining.

**NeekerBreeker (FF. net): ** I had thought that I had heard Drake with a Jill before and I must admit now that you mention it, it must have been your fic and I apologize (if you want me to change the name I will). As you and other reviewers have stated my sense of humor is not appreciated and therefore my warning is shortened. I do not use beta readers and will continue as such. May I remind you there is many forms of English in the world and that one such as yourself may be exposed to a completely different form of English as myself, but I will take your words into consideration. People look for the logical in everything and first to mind when any cop is sent to the hospital was "what happened?" or "how'd he get shot?" and not some trivial pointless body part. It wasn't that JJ wished Drake shot, he was just in shock. Although I am quite certain that the small blue dragonfly looking-things are not dragonflies, I will just pretend. These insects compared to JJ there are many similarities, blue bodies vs. Blue eyes and hair, small vs. short, rarely seen alone vs. preferred to be rarely seen alone. And with that it is a subconscious nickname.

I apologize for the long author's note. Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Chapter 2: I'm Thankful this is Not My Family

It was a couple days before thanksgiving, the leaves were brown and falling to the ground the crisp smell that promised snow and the sweet smell of the decaying leaves clung to the air of New York along with the city smog and chestnut venders that littered the streets. It was the smell and look of autumn the precious few months before snow blanketed to earth or at lest New York.

Inside an old fourth story office, sat three men the two by the window and the lone silvery-blue haired detective. Who sighed for what the black haired man tallied being the thirtieth time since he began the whole tally. Growling in frustration he threw down the pen and pad of paper in an indignant huff.

Inky dark eyes rose along with a slender tan eyebrow, the questioning glance behind the glasses. The one the green-eyed detective knew as "What's the matter? You better start doing work soon, or you won't get what you want". The brave Japanese-American chanced a glance at the roughly discarded pad reading the title and quickly summing up the tally. Fixing his glasses Ryo turned his attention to the sighing office mate. Peering over his glasses Ryo watched the man for a moment, he was hunched over his desk nervously taping his fingers on his left hand while his right supported his head, his eyes rolled skyward, and he sighed again. "Okay JJ, what's wrong?"

Said officer jumped at the sound of his name; leaning back he placed a hand over his racing heart, meeting the gaze of the brown haired detective before looking away, "Nothing Ryo-senpai."

"JJ," warned Dee.

JJ sighed again, "I'm flying to LA tomorrow, I have the rest of the week off, so I'm going to visit my parents for Thanksgiving."

"That sounds great JJ, what are you so worried about?" replied Ryo with an easy smile slipping his glasses off.

"They want me to invite my boyfriend," whispered JJ.

"Well you're single aren't you? Just tell them," answered Dee.

JJ brushed a hand through his hair and sighed for the thirty-fourth time since the count began, "Well you see I'm an only child and my mother wants grandchildren, and my father believes that it is a phase that once I realize that I'll never truly be happy with another man. That being gay is just about lust that I'll return to women. But what he doesn't realize is that I've always been gay I've never liked woman. If I was bi than I think they would accept it more, but I'm not."

The room was silent for a minute, before Ryo suggested, "How about bringing a friend? That way your parents can see even though you may not have a boyfriend, that you have friends, and are happy."

JJ pondered what Ryo said and a small smile graced his lips, "That might work Ryo-senpai! But who will I bring with me?"

"Well Ryo and I are working; do you have any friends outside of work?" asked Dee. JJ just shook his head.

Little did the three know, but Drake had been listening to the conversation outside the office door since around the time that JJ explained about his family, there was a frown marring his face now and the four coffees from the first floor lay basically forgotten in the box he used to carry them up. Ever since he got his appendix out and ultimately quit smoking, he had been having trouble sleeping and had to resort to caffeine to get him through the day. Since there was such a long trek down four flights of stairs he had resorted to bringing in a two liter thermo of coffee from home. That particular day was long and boring with all the paperwork that they were receiving since they wouldn't receive a new case until after the vacation over Thanksgiving (They're working Christmas). So naturally his own coffee reserves ran out; and he offered to get everyone coffee. He decided that it was an appropriate time to enter the office.

Drake walked into the room immediately bringing coffee first to Dee and Ryo, picking up one of the blacks placing it on Dee's desk and the regular on Ryo's he turned to give JJ the regular with extra sugar and than placed his own black coffee on his desk. He had only taken one soothing awakening sip when Ryo exclaimed, "Hey how about Drake?"

Basically forgetting the conversation he had just heard Drake looked at Ryo questioningly. JJ sighed drawing Drake's attention to him, "Would you like to go to LA with me and have Thanksgiving with my family? I mean my parents are expecting a boyfriend but we'll just explain that you're my partner."

Drake looked at JJ who wasn't looking at him he was looking at his Styrofoam cup of coffee. He did owe JJ one for cleaning up his apartment and being so supportive when he ran out of the patch and made the executive decision that he didn't have the cash to buy more patches let alone a pack of cigarettes, maybe he should follow Ryo's example and not live paycheck to paycheck. Drake absently took a sip of coffee and shrugged the whole thing off, "Sure."

Drake looked at the wooden door of the white stone condo on the outskirts of Los Angelis. He looked around and noticed that all the neighbor's houses looked the same white stone, with the tan shingling. A classic California home or at least what you saw on TV and postcards. Drakes hand shook a bit as he set down the duffle bag that held his clothes for the next four days, he was nervous yes, aggravated a bit but hours in an airplane can do that. He could also use a cigarette, and the point that JJ's parents were taking so long to answer the doors was just baiting Drake along. JJ held out a piece of Trident spearmint gum, Drake happily took the chewing gum and attacked it with reckless abandon. Ever since he quit smoking JJ was there with Trident gum for all those times the job just made him crave a cigarette. There was even one time he was alone at his apartment, when he really craved the nicotine. When he reached for his car keys on the counter his hand had come in contact with half a pack of Trident original gum.

He looked around but being that it was nearing nine o'clock he couldn't see much farther than the street lamps, and strangely it was plainly all the condos looked the same. The door opening turned Drake's attention back. In the brightly lit door way stood a short woman, she had long dull graying black hair and bright blue eyes and a kind smile

"I am so sorry dear, CSI: New York was on and I had to wait for a commercial break," said the woman ushering them inside. Drake picked up his bag following his partner inside the house. The entered into a small hallway soon after on both the right and left, large archways opened up into rooms. The one on the left was dark but there was a blue glow to it like a television, on the right all Drake could make out was some cupboards and counter space one occupied by a microwave, the kitchen.

JJ just smiled, "It's all right Mom… I would like you to meet-"

"Your Boyfriend!" exclaimed the happy woman.

"-my partner at the 27th Drake Parker. Drake this is my mother Rosalie Adams," finished the shorter detective with a nervous smile, as he handed Drake another piece of gum. Drake took the gum before sticking out his hand for Mrs. Adams.

The spark in the lady's eyes fell and her mouth gapped as she accepted Drake's hand, "Oh, I thought that you were bringing your boyfriend Jemmy."

"Well Mom you only did leave me a message on my answering machine saying you paid for a second ticket and I should bring my boyfriend with me. I'm currently single and Drake has never been to LA and since we both had off he said he would come last minute," replied JJ fiddling with the handle of his suitcase.

"Well anyways nice to meet you Drake, how long have you two been partners?" asked Mrs. Adams politely.

"About seven years," replied Drake stifling a yawn.

"Oh my, oh my come, come you two must be tired, why don't you come meet Jonathan and than go to bed," quickly picked up Rosalie hustling the two detectives to the left and the living room, "Jonathan, these boys are going to bed so we thought we'd introduce you to Drake before they got some shut eye."

There was a large tan sofa situated in front of the good sized TV on the far end sat a man who was thin and tall his gray hair was thinning and his hairline was receding. He looked up from his television briefly a scowl plastered in place, before his gaze returned to the screen, "So Drake right? Do you watch football? Or are all fags like my son?"

"I wouldn't know sir, for I'm only JJ's partner from the 27th precinct. But I do like football my ex-girlfriend hated that fact," replied Drake through gritted teeth, he couldn't believe JJ's father really did act the way he was told! The man on the sofa let a satisfied smile grace his lips like he had won something. That was when Drake felt the warm and slightly sweaty palm on his shoulder. Drake turned to see JJ signaling Drake to follow him out of the living room they continued down the hall there was three closed doors one on the left and two on the right.

The first door that was on the right JJ informed him was the bathroom and the second his bedroom the other door was Jonathan and Rosalie's room. JJ opened the door to his room flicking on the light as Drake followed him in. The room was a slate blue with tan carpet a single window on the left wall that showed the back yard. The room was plain a double bed with dark blue sheets in the center on the room against the far wall and a tall dresser in the corner by the window across from the closet.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed," said JJ opening his suitcase and removing a pair of pajamas and his toothbrush, "I'm not a blanket hog or a violent sleeper although I am pretty livid so in the morning I might be closer to you than I was the night before. But that's it."

"No that's fine as long as you don't mind if I just wear pajama pants to bed," replied Drake unzipping his duffle and pulling out a pair of gray pants with Bonkers the cartoon cop cat and a toothbrush, JJ's slender eyebrow rose, "Sophie's idea they were a birthday present, because Bonkers is a cop and so am I."

JJ just shook his head picking up his stuff and going to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Drake laughed before shrugging off the t-shirt that JJ suggested that he wear since California weather was warmer. Kicking off his sneakers and shimmying out of his blue jeans, Drake lazily pulled up his Bonkers pants and tied the string to fit his frame. Glancing around the room Drake spotted the trash can by the door and spit out his gum before picking up his tooth brush that was lying on the bed. Drake removed JJ's suitcase and his own duffle bag from the bed placing them in the free corner near the closet before he flopped face-first onto the comforter.

JJ entered the room to find his half naked partner, half asleep lying diagonally across the bed, "Okay Drake, you can brush your teeth now," his reply was an indignant huff, "Come on now, you can't be that tired!"

"Yes I can," came the muffled reply.

"Well if you won't get up and brush your teeth I'll just have to find a way to force you," JJ smirked placing his dirty laundry down and stepping closer to the bed. Before Drake could answer he felt a finger run up his spine and back down again. With a growl the blond rolled over and stalked out of the room toothbrush in hand.

When Drake returned he threw his toothbrush at his bag and looked at the bed to find JJ already under the covers. Turning off the light, he moved to the opposite side and crawled in. Surprisingly he got comfortable quickly and sighed happily expecting to actually get some sleep that night.

"Drake?" whispered JJ.

"Yeah, JJ?"

"Why are you so tired?"

Drake chuckled, "Ever since my surgery I haven't been sleeping well. I feel like I'm missing something, most likely the nicotine."

JJ giggled, "Well you're not going to start again are you?"

"No… hey JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't dye you're hair?"

"My grandmother," JJ giggled.

"What?"

"I got my silvery-blue-purple hair from my grandmother," replied JJ with a slight giggle.

"Oh okay… well giggling is a sure sign of exhaustion, so go to sleep. Night JJ," replied Drake.

"Nighty night Drake," yawned JJ and both cops fell asleep rather quickly.

Afternoon California sun shone through the singular window in the room directly onto Drake's sleeping face. Said blond groaned and rolled over covering his face with the extra pillow (That JJ was using (hours before)). Drake was planning on sleeping an extra few hours, after his brief cursing the westward facing window.

Closing his eyes Drake let the silence engulf him until he heard the muffled voices, most likely from the kitchen. Drake groaned but decided since he was actually awake he should not go back to sleep and act the part of guest. Lazily he threw back the covers and rolled haphazardly out of bed. Stretching his arms high with a large yawn, Drake made his way out the door.

"Will you stop this charade now Jemmy! I mean obviously this lifestyle isn't making you happy!" Drake froze at hearing what his tired mind told him was Mr.Adams.

"Father, this isn't just some fling!" replied JJ. Drake decided it was best to leave this as a family discussion, but wanted to see anyways. So Drake stayed just out of sight and peered into the kitchen. Rosalie was peeling potatoes her back turned to the males who looked like they were setting the table for six, well at least until they started arguing.

"Well than explain why I found you curled up sleeping rather closely to your straight friend?" retorted Jonathan Adams.

JJ was speechless; it was that moment that Rosalie turned around, "Jemmy sweetie, go wake Drake our other guests will arrive soon." JJ just nodded and headed down out of the kitchen.

Entering his bedroom, JJ first noticed that Drake was awake and sitting on the end of the bed closest to the door. He was also looking at JJ with a glint of pity and a sad understanding.

JJ sighed, "You heard everything."

It was rhetorical but Drake didn't care, "I don't know, but I heard enough. I'm sorry."

"No I should be sorry; after you had to make a point that you're straight, I had to go and be my over affectionate self and glomp you in my sleep," sadly answered JJ.

Drake chuckled, "Well I actually slept last night and slept straight through your unconscious glomping, besides you did give me a warning, sop I can't complain." JJ smiled.

"Well what else would I have done when there was a half naked man in my bed?" JJ joked, but Drake could tell that it was half hearted. And years of JJ chasing Dee taught Drake that the dragonfly was overemotional and about to cry.

Drake spread his arms a bit in an inviting manner, seven years ago he would have never believed that he would do this for anything that wasn't female or canine, "Come here. Do you want to talk about it?"

JJ just nodded sitting next to Drake and hugging his partner. Drake's arms engulfed him in a welcoming embrace, "Why doesn't he understand Drake?"

"Some people just don't I guess, "Drake shrugged rubbing JJ's back, "If I knew it would be this bad for you I could have pretended to be your boyfriend."

JJ looked up at him with teary eyes, and chuckled, "No you wouldn't; besides I wouldn't lie to my parents."

They stayed like that for a moment until Drake pulled away, "Well your mother said something about dinner and more guests, so I guess I should get dressed than."

The silvery-blue haired man slowly let go of his friend watching as he moved to the corner of the room and riffled through his duffle bag pulling out a light blue button up shirt, a pair of khaki slacks, and clean boxers.

Drake quickly removed what he had worn to bed and quickly dressed, only paying half a mind to the buttons he did up. When he turned around, he saw that JJ had his eye shut tightly, as if to say he wasn't sneaking a peek.

"JJ, are you all right?" asked Drake walking over and placing a hand on JJ's shoulder.

JJ jumped a bit, bright blue eyes opened and peered up at the blond detective, "Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Well your eyes were clenched shut," replied Drake crossing his arms over his chest.

Blue eyes adverted from gray, "Well I'm gay and you're a guy."

There was a nervous chuckle, "Oh I see, hey don't worry about it, who cares about that stuff anyways?"

"Max, and other guys at the academy and LAPD," was the whispered reply," was the whispered reply. Drake was silent he didn't mean to make JJ remember homophobes or Max, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry man, I mean-" said Drake patting the younger mans shoulder.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Are you two ready yet? The Murphy's are here and after the pleasantries, and your father carves the turkey we are going to eat dinner."

"Yes mother, I was just helping Drake with his bed head," replied JJ as he stood up. They could here a light chuckle floating through the door and the sound of retreating footsteps. Drake stepped away from JJ and began walking towards the door.

"Hey wait," said JJ, Drake turned around with a questioning gaze. The blue hair detective, walked up to his partner buttoning two of the three buttons that remained opened at the top of his shirt (like always). Gray eyes gazed down slightly amused, until JJ reached up and lightly kissed Drake's lips, before walking past him and out the door.

The kiss was light and fleeting like the wings of a, "Dragonfly," Drake whispered as he walked out of the door and walked towards the kitchen/dinning room.

The room was lit with only three low candles in turkey candle holders and the light that was over the stove. The deep red liquid that filled the wine glasses seemed almost alive in the fire flickers. Gold trimmed white porcelain was accompanied by gold plated silverware. There was many a dish that littered the table, Mashed potatoes, turnip, butternut squash, scallions, stuffing, gravy, homemade cranberry sauce, homemade rolls and of course the turkey.

Shifting his gave Drake noticed that JJ's mother was beaming at her job well done. There was an elderly couple, defiantly older than Mr. and Mrs. Adams and they seemed overjoyed to be speaking with "that adorable boy Jemmy J", probably they didn't have grandchildren of there own and was happy to be around a younger generation.  
JJ himself gave that million dollar smile that only Dee could resist. Even Mr. Adams was happy, an arm slipped around his wife's waist and an eye on the food. The way to a man's heart truly was through his stomach.

"Oh, oh Drake! Drake this is Mr. Jonathan Murphy, and Mrs. Maisie Murphy," exclaimed Rosalie.

Drake smiled, "Nice to meet you. So there is two Jonathan's?"

"Well yes dear but my husband is a John and Mr. Adams is more commonly a Jonas," replied Mrs. Murphy, a kind smile brightening her wrinkled face. Drake just nodded and smiled.

Mr. Adams removed his arm from around his wife. Clapping once, and then rubbing his hands together a couple times he grinned, "Since everyone is here, let's eat. John if you would be so kind as to sit at the head." John nodded and headed the table while Jonas footed, the wives sat respectably to the right (for they are their husbands' most trusted right-hand (wo)man). JJ at his father's left and Drake sat in the remaining seat at the oval table, John's left.

Dinner was started with grace and then followed by everyone giving thanks top something that had happened that year, a popular choice was that they were all together on this joyous occasion. The food was good, the wine a great year, and the company spectacular. Dinner was eaten in comfort, with many compliments to the chef. Then dessert was brought out a delicious pumpkin backed by Mrs. Murphy.

Soon the food was visibly less, the wine gone, and the cheer had diminished to the calm before gluttony induced hibernation. They said their good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Murphy JJ walking them home across the street with an empty pie plate. When he returned Drake was already dead to the world.

Gray eyes fluttered open at a more respectable time on that particular morning. He groaned softly not knowing what had waken him, he was extremely comfortable, and the west facing glass pane would not emit the intense rays of the Californian sun for another seven hours or so. He than realized that he was simply no longer tired, and he stretched until he realized that there was blue hair directly under his chin.

Removing the covers, from his body (which automatically freed JJ from the blankets as well), Drake watched as JJ snuggled closer to him in search of warmth. Drake sighed, he wasn't joking about the sleep glomping. JJ's head rested right over Drake's heart, arms around his waist and legs entangled. If Dee ever found out Drake knew this would be a well known topic for years, as proof the drake was jealous all those times that JJ glomped Dee or taking Max out to lunch.

Drake really couldn't be that angry with him that he now had seen tidbits of JJ's past in this family, in this city. All he ever wanted was the warmth and comfort of another. Really that was all Drake wanted as well, and in a sense of it that was what everyone wanted.

JJ stirred turning away from Drake as his thick eyelashes fluttered and revealed sleep-dulled blue eyes. Drake smiled, "Mornin'."

"Mornin', what do you want to do today?" asked JJ turning his head to look at Drake.

"I don' know, what do you suggest LA-boy?"

"Well it is national Christmas shopping day; need to do any Christmas shopping?" asked JJas he rolled over and reached over the edge of the bed before sitting up and handing Drake his prize a piece of Trident gum. Drake accepted the gum and chuckled, how did JJ know? He was about three seconds from a cig craving.

"I suppose that I could actually by my family presents this year with all that money I saved on not buying cigies, I usually just get them all cards and I do have a bit extra money this month before the rent goes up to pay for extra heating needed in a New York winter," replied Drake.

It wasn't long until both men were biking down the street covered with homes that were the product of pre-fabricated mass production. But in all respect each one seemed singular and special in its own right; the pink flowers outside one, or the Fisherprice tricycle outside another.

"JJ tell me again why we're biking into town?" asked Drake on a bike following JJ's lead.

The younger detective glanced back at his friend, "Do you really want to try to get into the city by car, on the biggest Christmas shopping day?"

"Can't be worse than New York," reprimanded Drake.

JJ chuckled, "Believe what you will."

As calm and un-city like the neighborhood that the Adams lived in they were not all that far from a well rounded strip of shops, "So I've got to buy something for Mom and Dad, Sophie and Todd, Briar, Peter, and Todd Jr. What about you JJ?" asked Drake dismounting the bike and locking it to a nearby bike rack.

"Just Mom and Dad, and possibly a card to send to my Aunt and cousins in France," replied JJ, following suit and locking up his bike, "Any idea what they'll want?"

The two NYC detectives began their slow saunter down the strip of shops gazing through the large store front windows. Drake pulled out his wallet and extracted a photograph, he handed it to JJ. In the back was a tall red haired man about Drake's age he had his arms slung around two females. The one on the right was a shorter female version of Drake with long blonde hair in a braid, she was wearing bright colors. The teenager that was the same height as the presumable mother held her blond hair shoulder length streaked with black and a dark violet, her outfit was a mess of black, red and chains. In front of them was an elderly couple (presumed to be Drake's parents) between the couple sat two boys a slightly taller blond and a younger red head. It looked like a happy family.

"I guess I could just go for the easy out and get them all LA memorabilia," replied Drake taking the gum that JJ was offering him and placing it in his mouth he chewed it a couple times and sighed, "Sophie will freak when she finds out I quit the cigs."

JJ chuckled and handed back the photo, "So how old are the kids?"

"Briar is fifteen, Peter the blond is thirteen and the red head is of course Todd Jr, who is twelve. And all I know about their likes and dislikes is that the boys recently got a PS2, my Mom says they need coasters, and Sophie and Todd are simple a kitchen appliance will make them happy.

JJ nodded and grabbed Drake's hand now knowing what stores they should be going to. They went to the used video game store first, to look for a play station game that two adolescent boys would enjoy. After much browsing, Drake was excited to find Tekken one of his favorite arcade games. When JJ's eyebrows rose, Drake said he had played it along time ago (three or four weeks (He beat Dee so who could complain?)).

By the time it was early afternoon, Drake had purchased the video game, Los Angelis skyline coaster, and a new stainless steel hand blender. The only problem was Briar. JJ sighed he was done with his Christmas shopping (except for Drake), a TV guide and remote organizer/carrier, and his mother a ceramic salad bowl (since her bowl recently broke). That was when he spotted a black t-shirt in the window. The front said "I 'heart' LA" and the example of the back said, "I _heart_ LA… what did you expect _Love_? Love isn't shaped like that! As a matter of fact, neither is a heart. So… I _random round and pointy shape colored red_ LA."

"How about that?" asked the blue haired man. Drake looked at where JJ was pointing and chuckled. With all that black the girl was wearing in the recent photo, she probably would like the t-shirt. With help from the salesclerk the two men were able to judge the size of the shirt they would need.

The two men then headed back to the Adams residence, their gifts securely in the backpacks Rosalie had let them borrow and a few rolls of Christmas paper sticking out. Once returning home the two men stealthy stole the tape and scissors and wrapped the presents. This decision was made to save JJ postage on sending the presents for his family back to LA after bringing them to New York. So now they would just never leave LA. When they were finished they joined JJ's parents in watching the "'Leftovers' CSI (that's the original set in Las Vegas Nevada) marathon, until bed.

The next morning began much as the previous, with JJ curled up on Drake. But the difference was this was their last day in the Californian sun for they had a two o'clock flight.

All though the airlines suggest that you arrive two hours early to the airport for the new (not so anymore) extended security check, Drake and JJ seemed to get through rather quickly and were now eating frozen yogurt near their gate.

The blond stared transfixed as the small pink tongue of JJ snaked out and worked around the frozen treat from base to tip. Then those reddened lips from the cold only engulfed the tip of the treat and slowly pulled away with a small moan of frozen yogurt induced pleasure. And then JJ began again swirling his tongue around the base, just above the cone.

Drake looked away that sight was stirring things within him that he wasn't about to admit to himself let alone JJ and they strange part was that this inner confession was subconscious, and drake wasn't quite sure he was ignoring his melting dessert and staring at the leer gate instead of ahead at his partner and his own cone.

Grey eyes turned and slowly met blue; JJ seemed a lot closer than before. The shorter detective's head bent and his small pink tongue flicked out running a trail up Drake's cone and the red lips engulfed the tip. When he pulled away he smirked at Drake, "You should pay more attention, or someone might steal it."

Drake was shocked, his heart pounded at a slightly excelled rate and he was suddenly extremely happy it was too cold for ice cream in New York City.

Author's Note: So yes that is Thanksgiving, yep nothing to say. So was it good or bad give me your opinion please, either way one thinks is fine, Merci!

Na


	3. Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it (I quite the addicting substance known as coffee at age 15, but do not suggest or even think that I should quite FanFiction. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN (even if I own nothing).).

Warning: Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). **

Author's Note: I'm at College Yay! I don't own a lot of things in this chapter for ex. d-Con, Trident Tropical Twist, I kinda got half this murder idea from CSI (the Las Vegas one), Visa, or CASIO.

I needed Jim Campbell in this fic for his overwhelming personality and ability to read others so well. But since he is the lab tech for the Bronx Station I had to come up with a way to get Drake and JJ there, and I realize what I did (you will soon read) is a bit (oke a lot) far fetched sorry!

Did I ever mention I know nothing of New York City or well New York in general?

**For My lovely Reviewer in Belgium: **When you need a break from those September Exams (That start in August) here is something to read (and it helps your English!) Viel Glück!

Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Chapter 3: Coffee (Major Health Hazard)

Both Drake and JJ stepped off the stairwell onto the fourth floor of the 27th precinct; they had met in the first floor break room. After getting their respected coffees and a couple Danishes, they made their way up the four flights of stairs (needed to burn off that Danish and all).

Either it was just there luck on such a calm and clear Monday morning that on their way towards their shared office they would run into Rose who was about to drop off a new case folder instead of handing it to them himself. But now since the partners were a good minute early to work they would receive the files with all of Rose's commentary.

"I've got a weird one for you," said Rose handing the file to Drake.

The partner's looked at each other, the folder and then back at Berkley. JJ asked, "What do you mean?"

"Body in an ally, no weapon wounds, track marks, or signs of a struggle," replied Berkley, "He was by the looks of it, and the once over done at the scene of the crime in perfect health pre-mortem."

"So he just died of old age, while walking through an ally, "replied Drake with a shrug.

Rose smirked, "He was 23."

"Maybe not," said Drake.

"Well you look into it and go down to the lab to see if the body has been processed yet," replied Rose as he walked off to his own office. Drake and JJ just glanced at each other before going into their currently empty office.

Drake dropped his thermos of coffee next to his desk, draping his jacket over his chair and loosened his tie more, (even though it was loose enough to allow the top two buttons to be undone already). Lounging back in his chair Drake propped his feet up on the very edge of the desk, and took the first sip of his muggy (shouldn't even be honored with the name coffee) coffe.

Meanwhile JJ laid his own jacket across the back of his own chair and begun to organize their new case file out on Drake's desk so they can look it over. As an afterthought JJ placed a few pieces of Trident Tropical Twist on the desk for Drake's morning Cigarette that was between his first and third cup of coffee, (They had found the combination of coffee and mint was rather grotesque, but the subtle refreshing taste of orange in the Tropical Twist gum left a better after taste). Lastly JJ situated himself on the opposite corner of the desk from Drake's own feet, and picked up a picture of the body.

"23 year old Caucasian male; Jason Langley, body was found in an ally around six o'clock this morning. Among his personal belongings was his wallet; that contained: $47, a state ID, debit card, Visa card, and a construction site pass for the downtown construction site of the strip mall. A good 30 minute walk from the corner of the street he was found by. Also on his person was a set of house keys, and a CASIO watch. It is assumed that the hardhat found three feet from the body on top of a pile of cardboard is also the victim's," read Drake glance over the rest of the report of Jason Langley.

JJ sighed, "Well it wasn't a robbery than. Perhaps he had a heart attack, a cat jumped out of a trash can or something."

"Well he is belly down, so it rules out a frontal assault of any kind. I guess we'll have to wait for the lab tech to tell us the cause of death," replied Drake tipping back the last of his mucky caffeinated water and in one fluid moment scooping up the piece of gum, throwing away the trash, and popping the gum in his mouth.

"There must be an ulterior motive, a grudge of some kind," said JJ as he watch Drake stand up and begin to pace (his I need a morning cig, and the gum wasn't enough sign), "But still how was he murdered, or is this whole thing purely accidental?"

"Poison," Drake suddenly said, "He could have been poisoned."

Flipping through the crime scene photos quickly JJ frowned, "There is no signs of discoloration around the mouth or nasal passages to suggest poison."

"Absorbed through the skin?"

"No abnormal coloration under or around the fingernails-"

"He didn't have to touch the poison himself JJ," Drake cut his partner off, "He works construction perhaps years of inhalation of sawdust and fumes, that a 30 minute walk was too much for his heart and lungs?"

The blue-haired detective was about to answer when there was a knock on the door a second later Ted popped his red head in the door. Drake's pacing forgotten he turned towards the new detective, "Hey Ted, need anything?"

Ted smiled, "I was just down at the lab. It would seem that our precinct coroner was not in today. So all our bodies, actually only your body, was sent the Bronx station coroner, and he sent his report and stomach contents, etcetera to the Bronx station Lab Tech guy. So you guy have to go over to pick up the reports."

The blond detective growled, "Oh great! Thanks for the heads up Ted."

Drake suddenly found a thermo cap full of his coffee and a stick of Trident in his hand. He looked over to see JJ an irritated twitch above his right eyebrow, "Let's go Drake-senpai, better than guessing how the victim died. Next time Ted-senpai, have them send it over, we shouldn't have to make up for their mistake." The thermo cap was drained, and replaced. The stick of gum disappeared as Drake's jacket and thermo were picked up and both partners left Ted in the office.

The quick ride over to the Bronx station was done in quiet, and Drake was sure that if he wasn't driving than he would have fallen asleep. He kept trying to tell himself that it was jet lag, because he slept so well in California. But in the back of his mind he knew that if it was jet lag the comfortable setting of his own bed would lull him to sleep in seconds and not the bouts of insomnia that he was having.

After a few suspicious looks JJ and Drake found themselves outside the office of one Jim Campbell. The silvery-blue haired man lifted his hand and knocked twice on the door. After a moment they heard the slightly muffled "Come in."

JJ opened the door and walked in followed by Drake. Jim was sitting at his desk hunched over a pile of papers. Pushing up his glasses he turned to see his visitors, his long ponytail spilling over his shoulders, "Oh hello JJ, Drake so this case is yours? I was just looking over the coroner's report while waiting for the analysis of the stomach contents to print out."

"Hey Jim, long time no see," greeted Drake.

"Yes Jim-senpai, so you have our report?" added JJ as he was handed a file.

Opening the file JJ was accosted with pictures of a corpse on a slab only covered from the waist down. The whole torso of the victim was covered in light purple bruises. The bruise-less or lighter skin clearly had pinprick sized purple-redish dots that covered most of the body. Blue eyes looked up to meet Jim's, "What caused the bruising? Was he beaten?"

"Internal bleeding, I got a hunch but I'm not going to say anything until the print out is done," replied Jim and as if on cue the printer near Drake spat out a fresh chemical analysis.

Drake looked at Jim for the OK to pick up the report. Receiving a nod he picked up the paper and glanced over it. It was a simple set up of the most prominent substance to the least. Drake began to read through, "Hydrochloric Acid-"

"That's easy Stomach acid," added JJ.

Grey eyes skipped over the rest of the components in stomach acid, "Okay so, phenolic polymers, polysaccharides, chlorogenic acids, Hydrogen dioxide, caffeine."

"Coffee," answered Jim.

Drake nodded and continued reading his eyes bugging, "3-3-4'-bromo(1,1'-biphenyl)-4-yl-1,2,3,4- what?" JJ looked over his shoulder his eyes also going wide if that was a single chemical he had no clue what it meant.

Jim moved swiftly over to a white board on the far wall and wrote out "3-3-4'-bromo(1,1'-biphenyl)-4-yl-1,2,3,4- tetrahydro-1-naphthalenyl-4-hydroxy-2H-1-benzopyran-2-one" underneath the first chemical he wrote, "3-3-4'-bromo(1,1'-biphenyl)-4-yl -3-hydroxy-1-phenylpropyl-4-hydroxy-2H-1-benzopyran-2-one" and finally, "3--acetonylbenzyl) 4-hydroxycoumarin."

JJ nodded, "Yeah, all three of those are on the sheet."

"Brodifacoum, bromadiolone, and warfarin the three deadly chemicals used in Rat Poison specifically d-Con," answered Jim placing his glasses down on the desk and rubbing the bridge of his nose before replacing his glasses.

"I was right he was poisoned," replied Drake as Jim snatched the print out from his hands.

"And for a minimum of two weeks," absently added Jim.

Blue and Grey eyes looked shocked at Jim, "What?"

"Rat Poison works like this: it is composed of poisons and a few other chemicals for aroma and dehydration. A rat eats the poison and than becomes thirsty and goes in search of water, ultimately leaving your house. A week later the poison sets in causing massive amounts of internal bleeding and the rat dies. To poison someone's coffee the lethal amount of rat poison could not be slipped into a single cup without notice. And that in it's self is the beauty of rat poison it doesn't have to be consumed in a single sitting. So a percentage of the lethal amount can be slipped in your morning coffee every morning for a week. One week later you die. Judge buy the fact that there is fresh poison from today the murderer put reduced amounts of poison in the drink for the grace period to assure that the victim's system was still poisoned. Warfarin causes in human's at the very least bleeding, and the redish-purple pinpricks. It can enter through the skin, ingestion or inhalation. So I'd say if you drink some of this toxic coffee you need to self-induce vomit, and get to a hospital ASAP," concluded Jim.

"Well it was carefully planned, I remember in LA a girl down the street thought that d-Con was candy or something and ate a lot of it and she didn't live a week after," added JJ thinking over the new information.

"Well yes. I believe that the seven day grace period is given for a single rat that eats a complete package," added Jim.

"So basically we are looking for someone who has the knowledge to change this poison to rat ratio to work on humans. And of course they had to have ample opportunity to slowly poison one Jason Langley. We should be looking for a female chemist, I guess," added Drake, absently taking a sip from his thermo (Poisoned coffee and Drake doesn't even worry about his own.)

"Male," said Jim, both detectives looked at him and the evidence bag in his hand, "Hair sample found on the victim: three inches long, dyed blonde hair, perfect sample DNA match XY but no match in our database."

"Perfect you say? There shouldn't be a hair sample on the victim at all," answered JJ diligently.

The Lab tech nodded, "I agree with the female speculation, so much careful planning and the wait, just doesn't sound like a male, perhaps framing a boyfriend, brother or co-worker."

Drake looked up from the coroner's report he was leafing through, "Was there any witnesses?"

"Our initial report had mentioned that the forensics team arrived on the scene thirty minutes after the liver temperature said was the time of death. And that a Lindsey Nicole Abraham was the person who found the body supposedly ten minutes after the death of the victim. A home address is also written here," read JJ as he looked at said report.

"Wonder how I missed that," absently said the blond.

JJ chuckled, "It was most likely between your first and second cup of coffee." Drake deafly nodded and took another swig of coffee (all the talk of the drink was reminding him that it was in his hands).

"Well I guess we should be going, question the witness," commented Drake.

"Hey can I talk to JJ a moment before you guys go?" asked Jim, removing his glasses to hang them from his mouth.

Drake shrugged, "I don't mind, I'll go get some coffee. The coffee here is better than the precinct."

Both JJ and Jim chuckled, "And I thought our coffee was the worst, I don't even want to try yours." Drake turned to leave the small lab office, before he left JJ slipped a piece of gum into his hand; the wrapper was thrown away before he left the room.

The sound of the door clicking shut echoed though the suddenly quiet room. Jim wasted no time, "You like him."

It was not a question in any form, but the tone of voice demanded an answer. JJ fidgeted a bit, blue eyes darted around the room never meeting Jim's own eye, "Yeah."

"Wow this is a first!" replied Jim smoothing back his long hair.

Blue eyes went wide with confusion, "What is?"

Jim laughed lightly, "When you guy's were here before all we ever heard was and I quote, 'Dee-senpai!' So it is safe to assume that you gave up on Dee. But to see you a bit apprehensive about this new infatuation is strange… dare I say queer." Jim burst into bouts of laughter at his own poor joke. JJ knew from Dee's slight complaints before that Jim wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"Dee's bi, Drake's straight. I don't want to loose him as a friend because my feelings run deeper than that of friendship," replied JJ as he turned and left Jim's office, with the files in hand.

A slightly downhearted dragonfly detective, closed the door to the lab tech's office, laughter could still be heard. Blue eyes stayed down cast as he walked down the hall. "JJ? You all done with Jim?" JJ looked up and immediately cheered up eye's shining with their normal luster.

"Drake-senpai!" JJ half-glomped his partner being weary of his thermo and fresh-ish cup of coffee, and what looked like a strawberry frosted donut.

"Yes, now look I even pilfered you a donut they didn't have chocolate, but you do like the strawberry over vanilla right?"

The silvery-blue head nodded and a slender hand took the donut, "Let's go talk to the witness. And go to lunch, your treat."

"We'll split the bill fifty-fifty," replied the blond as they left the Bronx station.

Blue eyes glanced over the car to look into grey, "What if I have a more expensive meal?"

"Fifty-fifty," the elder said as he buckled he seat belt and started the car, "now where is this witness?"

The car was filled with lunch time chatter although it was three hours away, while JJ navigated and Drake steered their way to the witness' first floor apartment. Finding the apartment wasn't hard but the witness seemed to be ignoring the bell, (although they asked the land owner and he said that Lindsey Nicole Abraham was in).

After long moments of standing in the still, white hallway. One of the light fixtures blinking precariously as if to say "I'm about to go out", the hallow brown door opened. A tall lanky woman with short blond hair and large sleepy green eyes stood in the door way wearing a pink terrycloth robe.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.

The detectives held out there badges, "Yes I am Detective Drake Parker and this is my partner Detective Jemmy Adams, we would like to ask Lindsey Nicole Abraham some questions about the body she found."

"Yes, yes that's me. I'm sorry about my state of dress I work the Early Bird at the Diner on the Corner, and was asleep when you rang. What would you like to know?" replied Lindsey Nicole.

JJ pulled out a pad of paper and looked up at the girl, "Could you please stat your name, age, and how you found the body?"

"Lindsey Nicole Abraham, I'm 28 years old. Like I said I work Early Bird at the Diner on the Corner which is eleven at night till six the next morning. So when I get off work I walk the fifteen minutes home sleep till noon and attend some afternoon course for Art and sociology at the Community College. I came upon the body in the alley way, and I yelled 'Hey Mister!' a few times, and I remembered that if you don't know first aid don't try, so I called 911. I guess it helps that the hospital is only a couple blocks away right?"

Drake just deftly nodded, "Did you know the victim?"

"I didn't get a good look at his face; I just kind of waited for the ambulance to show up. And when it did I answered their question and went home to bed," replied Lindsey Nicole.

"Well thank you for your time we are sorry we woke you," said JJ offering his hand to the lanky blond.

"Yes, we'll keep in touch," added Drake also shaking the girl's hand.

Lindsey Nicole smiled, "It was no problem, have a nice day." The blond girl slowly disappeared back into the apartment and soon the two detectives were faced with the hallow brown door.

They mutually agreed on going to brunch, just to see if Drake was true to his word. It was decided on that the two Detectives would go to a hodge-podge buffet type place that had everything from rich Japanese teas to lavish French desserts. This of course through JJ for a loop since he couldn't decide if he wanted to eat from the best Mexican food New York had to offer or one of the best Chinese food New York could offer, so he requested a plate for each buffet and sat down at the table. One plate piled with soft corn tortilla shells and a combination of rice and black beans. The other had a heaping pile of Lo Mein and Egg Rolls.

JJ looked at Drake's own plate to see that he had a generous portion of _Röstli, Bratwurst, _and a small bowl of _Birchermüesli_ that was acting as dessert. Since it was ten dollars a plate at whichever type of food you chose at that moment JJ was getting one of his meals for five dollar, if Drake still kept up his fifty-fifty deal.

"Is that all you going to eat Drake?" asked JJ as he tore off a piece of tortilla and scooped up some rice and beans.

Drake looked up from his own meal studying JJ's expression for a moment, "I happen to like Swiss food, it is strangely filled with carbohydrates and yet the whole country is no where near as over-weight that our country is."

For a moment they ate in silence, just enjoying good food and great company. JJ felt a bit off he didn't know exactly what to talk about when it was just the two of them in casual conversation. When it was a group of them at the precinct, JJ would just sit contently listening to the others talk about sports and girls. When it was just the two of them they would talk about work, or JJ would ramble on about 'Dee-senpai'.

"Hey JJ," said Drake suddenly.

"Yeah Drake?"

"Do you know if you have plans for Christmas?" asked Drake as he pushed away his clean plate and started to eat the _Birchermüesli_.

The blue-haired detective thought about it for a second thinking over all the things that he would have to do for Christmas, he had already gotten a present for his parents and left it in LA now all he had to do is figure out what to get for Drake, but the actual holiday would be spent in his apartment alone or working. Shaking his head, "No I can only get to LA for one holiday, so I guess I'll just give into Marty or Ted's ask to take their night shifts."

"Well I was thinking if my family tricks me into going to see them for Christmas (even though we're working early shift the 24th and late the 25th ). That you could come with and make Upstate a bit more entertaining," said Drake, completely thinking 'an eye for an eye'. It wasn't that Drake's family was terribly horrible and neither was JJ's family, it was just both Drake and JJ had to suffer the oppression of the Adams'. They would have preferred Drake to have been JJ's boyfriend or better yet a girlfriend. Drake's family on the other hand was well much like JJ's parents; they wanted grandchildren. They also constantly talk up Sophie and her accomplishments as a mother and a working woman, at an Auction House.

"Sure Drake-senpai, I don't have a sister or nephews and nieces so it would be nice to you with yours," smiled JJ, Drake just groaned. JJ typed back the last of his soda and stood to leave. They both walked up to the register to pay. The bill came to $35.18 and as the two walked back out to the car Drake divided the bill in half in his head.

Just as the car started, Drake announced, "You owe me $17.59, but 17.50 is just fine JJ."

The smaller man started fishing out the money he owed Drake. He was rather surprised that the normally free loading blond was actually paying for his own meal plus about five dollars of his own meal.

"Why don't you come over to my apartment for dinner I don't think you've been over yet," asked JJ there was a small trace of uncertainty.

The blond thought about it for a minute but in the end he could not fathom a reason not to go or even a reason not to want to go, "Sure when do you want me to come over?"

"Seven is good; you remember where I live right? Apartment 306," replied JJ, Drake nodded, "okay so what is our next move in this case?"

"Talk to the Supervisor of the Construction Site, maybe it was a coworker that poisoned Mr. Langley. And than tomorrow we can hunt down family members," replied Drake as he easily guided the car towards the downtown to be strip mall.

Flashing their badges at the front security the two detectives parked the car and went in search of the supervisor for the project. It did not take long for them to find the supervisor. When detective come through security (not to mention two men walking around in a hardhat zone without hardhats), the supervisor was not far behind.

Once the men were bustled into the easily collapsible mobile home that he was using as an office, they were offered a hand, "Hello, I'm supervisor Charles Bauer, what can I do you two for detectives?"

"We wanted to talk to you about Jason Langley," answered Drake

Charles nodded, "Good man, young but a hard worker. Always on time and if he was going to be late he would always call. But I haven't seen him all day; he didn't show up for his shift at 6:30 or call."

The blue-haired man quickly flipped through the report to double check that Mr. Langley died at 6:00 and was 30 minutes walking distance from the construction site. This would efficiently get him to work on time.

"Yes, well Jason Langley was murdered early this morning," said Drake as he gauged the reaction on the supervisor's face. Brown eyes went wide; one hand removed the hardhat as the other brushed through dusty brown hair.

Placing the helmet back on, he said, "Really? I can't think of a reason why anyone would dislike the kid, he is a good hard worker."

"Does he drink coffee at work?" asked JJ, looking down at the short stout man, while offering the blond some spearmint gum.

"I'm not sure but if he does it would be from that coffee pot over there," replied Mr. Bauer while he pointed to the large coffee pot in the corner.

Drake took the offered piece of gum, happy that it was spearmint, another reason not to tempt him to drink more coffee, "We would like to take a sample of the coffee if that is all right with you?"

The supervisor nodded as JJ left the building to retrieve a sample cup from the car, when he returned he proceeded to fill it up with coffee. He handed the cup to Drake, who in turn inscribed the sight name and date on a label, before placing it on the sample.

JJ and Drake made the next few moments very court gathering there things and leaving the hard hats and the construction site. Dropping off the coffee sample at their own lab the two detectives clocked out and headed home.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Drake found himself outside of the dragonfly's apartment, with a DVD in hand. The blond wasn't quite sure what to expect usually when he went to other guys houses it wasn't for dinner, but to get wasted. And JJ never seemed to get into that tradition it was always him Ted and Dee (until Dee moved in with Ryo of course). So now he was about to have dinner with a flamboyantly gay silvery-blue haired guy, what would happen? Nothing more than a wasted bi man Drake was sure, and that was nothing. What really worried Drake was that he didn't know what top expect he certainly can't talk about girls with JJ. None the less his free hand reached up and knocked on the sturdy wood door.

So was it good or bad give me your opinion please, either way one thinks is fine, Merci!

Na


	4. Dinner and Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it.

Warning: Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). **

Author's Note: sorry for the wait I had semester finals and I'm learning a new keyboard. In no way am I implying that by working in a real life WalMart will you be unhappy and die from rat poison in your coffee. Also I don't own The Princess Bride. And I still know nothing of New York.

Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Chapter 4: Dinner and Murder

Hanging up his jacket Drake followed JJ into the rather spacious apartment; there were two bedrooms, a large living room, and a kitchen/dining room. The whole apartment was painted in brilliant colors; the sitting room was a homey apple cinnamon color with blue furniture, the kitchen a vibrant green. Which is exactly where JJ led Drake; they sat at a small round table, which was covered in all the fixings for Spaghetti, and two glasses of a fine white wine.

There was very little talk over dinner, a comfortable silence that only males seemed to be able to pull off. This made Drake relax, and become quite content that he forgot cigarettes and his insomnia, he just enjoyed the finely cooked meal (much better than the instant food he was used to).

Moving into the living room with the bottle of wine between them Drake handed JJ the DVD he had brought, JJ accepted the film examining the front cover before he frowned, "I have never heard of the 'Princess Bride' is it good?"

"You've never seen the 'Princess Bride'? It's a classic! Neither female nor male could possibly dislike this film; it has everything, fighting, adventure, love, comedy… nothing beats this film!" exclaimed Drake.

JJ smiled and nodded figuring that if Drake could get so passionate about the description of the film that it simply had to be good. Rising from the sofa JJ turned on the TV and put the movie in, he returned to his seat (if not a bit closer to his partner) with the remote in hand.

A glass of wine was sipped down rather quickly much before Buttercup was kidnapped. With every passing second JJ slipped closer to Drake and Drake's eyes dropped. By the time the Screeching Eels came to pass the blonde was asleep in the crook of the blue eyed boy's arm. JJ sighed contently with a shimmer of hope as he avidly watched the entire film.

The silver haired detective sat content to hold his secret love long after the credits had rolled. It wasn't until the hours were nearing twelve that the young man felt he should 'rouse his sleeping partner, "Drake, Drake come on wake up, the movie is finished. It is almost midnight, Drake."

After a few more shakes Drake woke up with a grumble and a stretch, "More sleep please."

"If you would like you could sleep here," JJ suggested, Drake sobered a bit and nodded, "I'd offer you the guest room but it is being used for storage currently, we can share my bed or you can sleep on the sofa, whichever is fine."

Drake stood slowly and mumbled, "Bed." Almost tripping over the coffee table the blonde stumbled towards the hall that lead to the bedrooms. JJ hurriedly caught up with Drake and led him to the master bedroom.

While JJ set the alarm clock, his partner proceeded to undress to his boxers and lay upon the bed face up. The dragonfly turned and his breath hitched at the sight of a half naked Drake stretched across his sheets. Diverting his gaze JJ striped down to his own boxers and crawled into and lied down next to his partner with a quiet, "Goodnight." He flicked off the light.

"What no g'nigh' kiss?" came a muffled sleepy voice. JJ's eye shot wide and he turned to the expectant man beside him. He knew that Drake wasn't in his right mind all a result of fatigue and the wine, but how could JJ refuse. Sitting up a bit JJ leaned down and kissed Drake's soft lips. He planned for the kiss to be nothing more than a simple goodnight kiss between friends, but was surprised to feel Drake's mouth open and his tongue snaked out and slipped into the dragonfly's mouth. JJ froze for a second, until he heard a low whimper of complaint and want. That was when JJ gave in and his own tongue moved against the one that was caressing his mouth. Drake pulled his partner down on top of him and began to run his fingers up and down JJ's sides. With a moan the silvery-purple haired man pressed down into the man below him, with more urgency JJ angled Drake's head pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Drake moaned and griped at the lithe man above him. Blue eyes widened as the distinct taste of alcohol came to him, slowly he pulled back feeling guilty about making out with a half drunk and asleep straight man.

Drake protested again, leaning down once more JJ placed a brief kiss on the blonde's lips before whispering, "Goodnight Drake." The younger detective rolled to the side and let Drake pull him close seconds before it was painfully obvious that the older detective was asleep. JJ sighed and snuggled close to his partner. He was beginning to think that his partner was suffering from more than nicotine deprivation, but perhaps also insomnia. Which sadly did not explain why a falling tree… er… lamp post wouldn't wake the blonde. And with those lingering thoughts the dragonfly drifted to sleep.

The alarm clock rang promptly at eleven rousing a mop of silver hair, the man stretched with a large yawn, before turning towards his partner and shaking him gently. Drake scrunched his nose a bit before blinking his eyes open, "G'morning JJ."

"Morning Drake," replied JJ, getting out of bed and quickly getting dressed in a fresh suit, with all his buttons buttoned and the brightly colored tie snug against his neck. Turning around blue eyes watch the other man button almost all his buttons and slipping a loose tie around his neck. Steely grey eyes looked up into blue and smiled. JJ realized than that the dark circles under Drake's eyes (which JJ never seemed to notice until now) were greatly lighter in color if not completely gone.

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "Thanks JJ, and I'm sorry that I fell asleep. And sorry if I did anything that you didn't want me to do, I haven't been getting much sleep lately and the alcohol probably didn't help at all. I remember kissing you and than falling asleep, which I suppose is rather rude, but it must have been a good kiss if I slept so good." Parker chuckled. JJ smiled inwardly was happy that his partner didn't apologize for the kiss, but was unsettled by the laugh.

"We should be going," replied the dragonfly. Drake nodded and the two headed out the door with out a second thought for coffee or gum (although there were a few packs in the car and the office).

The seemingly good day was shattered the second the two partners stepped off the stairs unto the forth floor. Ryo was awaiting their arrival with a long face, "Hey guys."

"Hey Ryo, we aren't late are we? We have the noon shift, right?" asked Drake.

Ryo shook his head, "No, it would seem that you have a serial."

"There is another body?" exclaimed JJ.

"Two," replied Ryo, handing Drake a couple folders before leaving the two detectives with the photos of a dead female and another male.

Entering their office, the frustrated blonde threw down the folders and let JJ hand him a piece of gum and sort out the files. JJ smiled, "At least we have the report from the lab, our lab. The female died behind the counter of the WalMart cosmetics department, and the male died at home with his wife as witness. It would seem that the couple had gone to get coffee at their favorite coffee shop, and that was all they had done for the day. The girlfriend thought that he had a stroke, and did as she always has done called 911, says here that the victim had a history of stroke. Both victims died of rat poison at different times."

"That's great, just great. WalMart now these murders are definitely in the public's eye. So what are the connections between the three?" grumbled Drake.

Nimble fingers arranged the series of photos and written reports across the two desks. The two detectives looked over everything; glanced at every picture, skimmed every witness report (all eighteen WalMart customers), and doubled checked any and every little side note.

"It would seem that besides coffee, there is nothing that Mr. Langley, Sharon Kost and Dominic Gregory have nothing in common," proclaimed JJ.

Grey eyes smiled, "Not exactly JJ, it would seem that the males enjoy their coffee at the Diner on the Corner and all three live within a mile radius of the Diner.

Words were not needed, as the two detectives scrambled out their office and down the four flights of stairs it seemed that no time passed before they were in the car and headed for the Diner. Grey buildings passed by in a blur, both detectives figuring that their case would be closed perhaps a male manager didn't know how to use D-con or did and that was the problem.

A wide manner of these thoughts spun their webs of speculation in the minds of Drake Parker and Jemmy J Adams as the entered the quiet, but bustling Diner. Approaching the counter, holding out their badges, they asked to speak to the manager. They were quickly shown to the back room and the office of Mr. Hanley.

"Mr. Hanley we would like to ask you a few questions about a series of serial murders occurring in the area," asked Drake watching the manager carefully for any signs of a guilty conscious.

Mr. Hanley nodded, "May I ask why you believe that my diner has anything to do with these murders?"

JJ quickly flipped through the case file for the photos of the three victims and slid them across the table. It took the manager a moment to look at all three photos his face paled with each passing flick of the wrist switching the photos. Abruptly Mr. Hanley stood up and turned toward a shelf that held a collection of binders. Making quick work he selected a maroon binder, and sat back down.

"This is a book of our coffee drinking patrons," said the manager as he turned the pages of the book of many smiling faces holding coffee mug. He stopped at the page with a smiling brunette wearing a WalMart vest her quote was "WalMart is hectic coffee is the sedative." The woman was Sharon Kost. The manager flipped over a few pages to Jason Langly "Work is hard the Diner is a give in." The next page belonged to Dominic Gregory his quote read, "I brought my girlfriend here her first time; with a mug in hand I proposed and now she is my wife."

JJ and Drake looked shocked almost, blue eyes met Mr. Hanley's, "Why would you have a book like this?" the solemn manager flipped to the front of the book a picture of an old man in the center of a collection of newspaper photos and small articles. The next page read: _George Miller watched as the first brick was laid in 1950. He was the first man to walk through the door and sample our coffee. From that moment on he was hooked. He was often heard mumbling that, the devout coffee drinkers of the Diner on the Corner should receive an award. Well George here you are. **In Loving Memory of George Miller July 16, 1919 to March 11, 2003 Let the Coffee Drinkers of New York Unite in His Name.**_

The two detectives smiled at the sentiment that the maroon binder held, but that soon faded as the realization dawned on them; the way the investigation was going someone was trying to destroy the memory of George Miller.

"Does the Diner or even George Miller have any known enemies that might be responsible?" asked Drake.

The manager laughed, "George? Only the Devil himself, George was a saint, god rest his soul. As for the Diner the only thing would be coffee haters, but that is no reason to murder."

Drake nodded while taking notes, "Do you have any D-con in the building?"

"If we had any rats we would use traps not rat poison," replied Mr. Hanley.

"Do you know about what time the victims came into the Diner?" questioned Drake looking up into the other mans eyes.

Mr. Hanley rubbed the back of his neck obviously thinking, "I believe Mr. Gregory and his wife come in right as the early bird ends, but the other two are early birds."

"Thank you Mr. Hanley, if at all possible could we take a look around the kitchen and storage area as well as take a sample of your coffee?" asked Drake as he stood and offered his hand to the Diner Manager.

JJ stood as well, "Could we also take your coffee drinkers book for reference if the killer strikes again?"

"Yes, yes of course whatever it takes," replied the manager, handing JJ the maroon binder. The detectives nodded and left the office. JJ made a bee line for the coffee pots. While Drake slowly looked around the floor and looking through any storage space for D-con, but no yellow packages.

The detectives met at the door, exchanging a look they both left to get back to the old precinct. The blonde was stiff behind the wheel mind set on the case, and eyes stuck on the road ahead as he leisurely brought them back to the precinct.

Blue eyes scanned the case files paying attention to all the minute details. As he was scanning the tox-levels of Dominic Gregory's stomach and comparing them to the other two he noticed that he had about twice as much D-con in his system as the other two.

"Drake look!" JJ exclaimed his partner turned towards him, "well not literally, just listen. The poison in Mr. Gregory is about double that of the other two victims. It seems he died before his week of poisoning was finished. I bet that today marked a week but thanks to his ill health of history of stroke sped up the poisoning."

"Well we know that the killer had to know their victims enough to be able to slip poison into the vic's coffee but not enough to know them personally to such detail," replied Drake as they pulled into the parking lot of the old two seven.

Entering the heated building just as big sticky snowflakes began to fall; it looked like that in early December if the weather held there would be a white Christmas.

Stopping quickly by the break room the partners got their first cup of coffee for the day. The detectives then walked up to the second floor, weaving through varying obstacles they made their way towards the lab drop off. The lab was always busy during this time of year. The holidays were a time of giving and of stabbing friends in the back for the last model of the latest toy, quite literally. With an exasperated sigh the detectives dropped off their coffee sample. They could only hope that the coffee would be grouped with their first sample and that the two would be processed before the week was out.

The door to the office of Ryo, Dee, JJ, and Drake closed behind the silver-haired dragonfly, as the two detectives fell into the chairs behind their desks. The other two occupants glanced over. Ryo cleared his throat, "We got you the use of the whiteboard so you can organize your thoughts in one place."

A blonde head, and a silvery-lilac head nodded as their hands quickly spread out the case files on their desks. Slowly the two worked through each sheet of paper and every note putting all the information on the whiteboard. Every similarity between all three victims was written in red, green was for the connections of only two, and purple marked the singulars.

The clock struck four when they had written every needed detail on the board. Deciding that they needed a break Drake and JJ organized their desks planning to head out and get an early dinner. Drake stood up and stretched popping a few bones in his back, grabbing his jacket he headed for the door. The blonde paused when he smelled the strong aroma of Chinese food. Looking around, JJ was the one to find that by the door was a brown bag of Chinese for two and a note from Dee saying that Ryo insisted that they bought dinner for Drake and JJ and to enjoy their date.

Throwing his jacket down, the grey-eyed man reclined in his chair with his feet on the desk and a container of beef and broccoli in his hands. JJ was in a similar state with his own container of Lo Mein, he picked at the plate of pepper chicken between the two desks.

"What about Ms. Gregory? Perhaps she should get tested for rat poison," whispered blue-eyes as they looked into grey.

Drake thought a moment and then shook his head, "No I don't think so, it said in the witness report that she had been drinking black tea as always."

"But just in case-"

JJ was cut off as Rose walked into their office, "You two just received a fax from upstate, and you have another victim. Oh and just so you know your case is on the news." Leaving the files on the edge of JJ's desk, he quickly left. Glancing out their window the detectives realized that it was quitting time for Berkley and he was trying to beat the worst of the snowstorm.

Thin fingers reached for the folder on the latest victim flipping open the file JJ sighed, "Ms. Emily Gregory died at the funeral home while discussing funeral plans for her recently deceased husband Dominic Gregory. Well I suppose we're too late."

Grey-eyes gazed up at his partner from the fax he was reading, "So was her black tea poisoned, if she didn't drink coffee?"

"I don't know, the lab report hasn't come back yet."

The blonde frowned, "After seeing the news report the Buffalo police faxed us the report of a couple from Warsaw who after were reported not seen for over a month and a half at the very least. The police broke into the abandoned house to find the couple in a large second freezer in the garage. Tests confirm they died of D-con in late September early October."

Author's Note: So was it good or bad give me your opinion please, either way one thinks is fine, Merci!

Na


	5. Frozen

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it.

Warning: Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). **

Author's Note: sorry for the wait, I'm on summer break so I'll be able to update more. Just as a reminder, I don't own CSI (and the description in this fic is a real episode), and the movie Scrooged. And I still know nothing of New York. This chapter is a set up for more of the investigations and the personal travesties that also I their own twisted way help with the investigation.

This is for **Kumagoroismine ()** sorry for the wait.

Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Chapter 5: Freeze

Drake and JJ left the old two seven right when the storm hit its worst. Large sticky white flakes fluttered swiftly to the ground not even New York streets could keep the snow a mucky brown color. It was dangerous to be out walking, it was dangerous to be driving, hell it was simply too dangerous to be out at all in the current weather.

The two detectives picking the lesser if not colder of the two evils and were walking in the general direction of their apartments. Because of the thick snow the blond walked about a block past his apartment. And now that he was faced with turning around and leaving his partner in the snow, he hesitated.

"JJ, why don't you stay at my apartment tonight? I don't want my partner coming down with a cold in the middle of such a serial," said Drake, wrapping his jacket tighter around his form.

Blue eyes looked at him for a moment trying to decide what would be best. A strong wind whipped past the two men, a shiver made its way through the lithe form. He was now sure that his hair matched his skin, and as the wind howled in answer, "I would love to Drake, its freezing."

Frozen limbs moved swiftly with purpose, backtracking a block to the building that lived the blond detective. Opening the heavy wooden doors heat washed over the partners as they brushed off the evidence of the storm outside, onto the welcome mat in the lobby.

Finding that the elevator was out of order, Drake cursed his small fifth floor apartment. And the two New York detectives made their way up the stairs. The slow healthy climb warmed up their frozen legs. Albeit a bit too quickly that the burning heat caused only by cold skin becoming too warm too quickly.

Opening the red door; with chipping paint and the numbers, 513 a muted pink-brown (being that the only number still attached was the one), the men entered the small dark apartment.

"Now JJ, you have got to remember my apartment isn't as nice or clean as yours is," said Drake as he flicked the lights on and removed his shoes and jacket. Holding his hands out in a gesture clearly stating he would take JJ's jacket.

Wet lilac tresses where swiped out of JJ's eyes as he handed his own coat to his partner. Blue eyes watched as both coats were hung on the back of the door. Then the young dragonfly kicked off his shoes and carefully placed them next to the blond's own wet shoes.

"I could use a warm drink, how about you?" questioned Drake grey eyes met the blue that agreed, "coffee it is then."

Jemmy's eyes went wide, "No Drake, you drink too much coffee as it is, why not hot cocoa?"

Grey eyes laughed, as the blond chuckled, "Jemmy J first you force me to give up cigarettes and now you rant for me to forget sweet coffee? What next you'll request I not put a dash of chocolate liquor in the cocoa to help put the edge off of a hectic day of poison and murder?"

"No, no that sounds great actually," replied the younger man as they moved into the kitchen, and Drake put milk on to boil, "I only protest to your drinking when you get drunk enough to not care what girl you go home with."

"You just don't want me to go home with a girl."

"Well you did promise me," replied JJ.

Drake chuckled, "Well, what if I went home with a guy?"

Blue eyes lost all their happy sheen, as JJ pouted. He wanted to say that Drake would have to be dead drunk literally and the person who came to take him away was f male paramedic. He wanted to continue the joking atmosphere that the conversation had led to. But he could not, he didn't want an intoxicated Drake Parker to go home with anyone who would take advantage of the gorgeous blond. If the older man went anywhere with anyone Jemmy J Adams would want it to be him. And thus he let the conversation fizzle to an uncomfortable end, blue eyes mesmerized by the cocoa mixing into the boiling hot milk.

The blond shifted uncomfortably, in the back of his mind he knew he had gone too far. The lilac dragonfly had spent agonizing years alone, and although Drake had had horrible luck with his relationships there was at least a few stress free non-lonely moments in those years.

Splashing generous amounts of the liquor into the two mugs of cocoa, the blond picked up the two mugs and made his way into the living room. Placing them on the coffee table he continued forward towards the television and retrieved the remote from atop the television.

Turning around grey eyes fell on his beat up old sofa and the dragonfly that sat their mug in hand and blue eyes lost in space. A pang of guilt rose through him but he quelled that fire with the first sip of spiked cocoa. Drake than settled himself comfortable next to his partner.

A comfortable silence fell, when Drake sat for it pulled JJ back to the here and now. Blue eyes smiled as he realized that his partner had sat so that the two were touching. It comforted him, as if to say that no matter what hurtful words Drake said that contradicted everything the blond had promised or said prior to, he still held a special place by his side for his partner in the 27th precinct: narcotics, Jemmy J Adams.

The television flickered on, quickly humming to life they were greeted with an image of a fairy smacking a man across the head with a toaster. Light chuckles filled the room and the two men turned to each other grey met blue. "It's Scrooged, I don't mind watching this," said the youngest of the pair.

"Christmas movies already?" replied Drake.

"Drake! Christmas is in two weeks, these movies have been playing since the day after Thanksgiving!" laughed the flamboyant dragonfly.

A hand reached up and scratched the back of its blond head giving the intelligent reply, "Oh yeah…"

There was a pause before the silvery-blue haired man asked, "So tomorrow we'll use our day off/on call day to look at those files from upstate? Once they get faxed to the precinct, that is."

"Sounds good. You can take my bed tonight JJ, I'll sleep on the sofa," replied Drake.

"Oh no I couldn't Drake-senpai!"

"JJ don't worry, all right kid? I spend many late nights passed out on this sofa, most of the time I forget the color of my own bed sheets," stated Drake as he ruffled the silvery hair and than rested his arm across the smaller man's shoulders.

The two sat together for the remainder of the movie, the combination of the festive comedy and the cocoa and liquor helped the two to escape, even if for only that moment, their world that currently involved an insane chemist who was poisoning coffee.

When the film ended JJ took the mugs into the kitchen on his way to Drake's bedroom, while the tired blond simply stripped to his boxers and curled up with a blanket on the sofa.

The smaller man snuggled under the mildly cold blankets of his partner's bed the musky scent that was left behind consumed him and lulled him swiftly into the land of nod.

Drake on the other hand once more found himself in the hands of insomnia, a little voice in his head was arguing that he should just go into his room and curl around the dragonfly. But instead he grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. His first order of business was to turn the volume down impossibly low.

Right when the late night new anchor was stating that he would be surprised if there was school in the morning, although it would seem that a lose of power would not occur, the cable went out. Drake knew this to be true since every station had the same war between the white and black ants. Pressing the power button abruptly stopped the static and won the war for the black ants.

Refusing the strange want his body had to curl up with his partner, and ignoring his boredom. The blond starred at the ceiling for hours trying to sleep. It was not until the VCR clock blink three in the morning and a shiver elected down his spine, did Drake decide it was simply too cold to try and sleep on the sofa.

Moving swiftly to his room he paused at the thermostat to increase the heat, before setting his eyes on his bed and ultimately the lithe figure under the comforter. Drake lay down next to his partner and froze a moment to look at the man beside him. Straight or not anyone would be hard pressed not to see the beauty in the man that lay sleeping. The pale night light a snow blue filtered in through the window highlighted in places by the orange lights of the nearby buildings. The light gave the figure an ethereal glow, with the blue tinted skin and silvery hair that sparkled in the light.

Overcome by some force, that Drake admitted was of his own clear and thought out freewill, he leaned down and brushed his lips across those of his partners in a sweet chaste kiss. As fatigue finally slipped through his body, the tall blond curled around his friend borrowing the warmth for the apartment seemed to not be heating up.

Morning light filtered through the open blinds and landed on the sweet sleeping face of one, Jemmy J Adams. Scrunching up his nose, and tossing his head from side to side the young man protested the rude wake up call. Opening his eyes he noticed that first of all the ceiling wasn't his, and rightfully so, it should be Drake Parker's ceiling. But the second thing that he was aware of was the comfortable weight that lay half on him, the feeling of naked skin pressed against naked skin. It was the feel of a sleeping lover.

If JJ was in Drake Parker's apartment, surely he would have no lover with him, especially since he clearly remembered his partner falling asleep on the sofa, the previous night. In those blue eyes the likely hood of Drake crawling into bed with him was as likely as finding a suitable lover to go home with at the local club. Certainly he would be dating a girl before either happened.

Lifting his head a bit blue eyes looked down to be met with a mop of blond hair, the blond hair of Drake Parker. His heart leapt into his throat and clearly, he would have to tell his girlfriend, (The one he must have since Drake crawled into bed with him) and tell her he was having some rather savory thoughts about the gorgeous naked male skin pressed against him.

Taking a deep breath, JJ gently shook Drake awake, "Drake it is time to get up."

Grey eyes screwed tightly shut fending off the light, as the elder curled more tightly into his younger partner. He moaned, "Few more hours JJ… day off."

"I don't care if you sleep longer, I just want to get up… and you are using me as a teddy bear currently so I can't. Although I never thought Drake Parker would be the cuddling type," chuckled JJ.

Drake moaned out, "Like cuddle… very warm."

"Drake you are cuddling me, JJ, another man," replied the lilac haired man in a very straight and serious tone.

There was a jolt as grey eyes opened wide and the blond moved quickly away, "Oh, man JJ I sorry I didn't mean to. The sofa was so cold and you were warm, and… and…"

JJ giggled, "Don't worry about I have no problem waking up next to another man, just thought that you might not like it," tired grey eyes drooped as Drake fell unceremoniously back on top of JJ. Shocked blue eyes looked at the blond mop under his chin, "Drake-senpai?"

"Ten more minutes JJ and then I swear I'll be awake enough to realize I shouldn't be on top of you, unless you can think of another way to get me to awake up faster."

The Californian thought for a moment, his choices were simple and both pleasurable: peacefully cuddle with Drake for ten minutes, or kiss him till the other pulled away which JJ could not remember him ever doing. Making up his mind the silvery-blue haired man rolled him and his partner over, so he was now on top.

A lazy chuckled filled the room, arms tightening around the dragonfly fly above him, "Becoming my blanket, won't make the ten minutes end any faster."

The only answer was the sweet pressure on the blond's lips. Lazily the man above him coxed his lips to open and participate in the delicate flit. Lazily and careful made way for heated questing as the kiss continued to escalate. Lithe hands moved from Drake's shoulders slowly down his arms and after shifting a little a hand moved up to play with one of the blond's nipples.

Detective Parker moaned into the kiss. He had never felt like this, with a girl the kiss was never firm, and they always ignored his nipples, he never even thought of it as an erogenous zone.

A realization shocked through his body and the elder pulled away from the body above him. JJ immediately backed up feeling guilty and worrying that he might have just ruined everything with his partner.

"JJ stop," a confused Drake stammered, "I'm just so confused right now… I don't know… and I feel… JJ, just don't kiss me anymore, okay? Just I need time to figure myself out right now. I'll tell you what I decide soon, please."

Wide blue eyes brimming with tears, that were no longer needed, nodded and watched the other get out of the warm bed and shiver in the frigid apartment air. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt Drake threw a sweatshirt on the bed for JJ to help fight off the cold before he left to turn up the heat and start a pot of coffee.

Silvery-blue haired man sat on the bed for a moment. He did not get up until he could smell the coffee as it began to drip into the pot in the kitchen. Putting on his pants and socks from the day before and threw on the sweatshirt that Drake left him. He smiled when he realized that it said NYPD, JJ never wore a sweatshirt from the NYPD he seemed to still believe that he was truly and forever part of the LAPD.

Smiling JJ couldn't help but feeling better; Drake did not hate him he simply requested that JJ not kiss him. It was a perfectly normal request from a straight man, especially when the straight man might give JJ a chance.

The good mood that JJ was in, slowly dissipated into confusion when he entered the hallway to find his partner cursing at the thermostat, "Drake what's wrong?"

"I turned the heat up to 80 last night before I got into my bed last night and now the apartment is 40 degrees!" exclaimed Drake.

Figuring that Drake could use some coffee, and perhaps a piece of gum, JJ step around his partner and headed for the kitchen. Blue eyes paused as they caught sight of a yellow slip of paper that was slipped under the door. Walking instead towards the apartment door and the piece of paper, JJ retrieved said piece of paper and read it quickly.

"Hey Drake, I think I found out the problem with the heat," said Jemmy J as he looked back at his partner.

The blond turned almost excitedly towards his friend, "Really? What is wrong?"

"It would seem that some pipes froze and the water heater exploded, so there is no water and the heating and cooling system for the building which was based off the water is completely destroyed. And in light of the holiday season it most likely won't be fixed until after New Years. So you are to leave a message of your contact info in box 101 in the lobby so that you can be informed of when the heat will return. Oh and the phones seem to be out as well," grimly replied JJ waving the yellow piece of paper.

"What?" Drake exclaimed running towards JJ and snatching the paper from his hands, reading and rereading the message over and over again, "what am I going to do? I need coffee"! Strong hands gripped blond hair attempting to tear it out in frustration. He didn't even notice that JJ slipped away and minutes later returned with a coffee cup full for Drake. And as the grey eyes shown with worry, detective Adams just waited patiently for Drake to notice him.

"Hey wait a minute I got water for the coffee, this must all be a cruel joke" chuckled the hysterical detective!

"Sorry Drake-senpai when I was retrieving your coffee I tested the water. It would seem that the water that you used in your coffee was left in the pipes from yesterday," answered the silvery-blue haired detective holding out the steaming mug of the rich brew.

The frazzled man swiftly palmed the mug and took the first few calming sips, "Oh man JJ what am I going to do now? I can't stay here."

"Well you could stay at my apartment I have that extra room, you can sleep on the sofa until we clean out that spare room. If you would like," replied JJ.

"Thanks JJ that sounds like a good idea. When I am done with this cup of coffee I'll go pack up my things. Could you go through my refrigerator and pack all the food that will need to be used before I return?"

The two split up to do their respected packing. The younger detective was rather surprised to find the in Drake's possessions there was an array of nutritious food like salad fixings and a salad was one thing that JJ had never seen his partner eat.

It was not long until Drake met JJ by the front door with his duffle bag packed, and JJ had a few plastic bags full of food, "You know Drake you have all this lettuce but I don't think I have ever seen you eat a salad."

"Well actually, I do my neighbor Ms. Ellis' grocery shopping and she always gets extra fruits and vegetables, so she gives them to me," replied Drake, there was a moment of pause before grey eyes went wide, "Oh no Ms. Ellis! I can't leave her here she'll die! Do you mind JJ if I ask her if she wants to stay at your place? I'll sleep on the sofa, she can have the spare room."

The young detective could barely nod before Drake was out the door and knocking on the door across the hall. A short elderly lady who was bundled up in many layers answered the door.

Aged brown eyes lit up at the sight of the man at her door, "Drake! How are you?"

"I am fine Ms. Ellis. I just stopped by to see if you had somewhere to go while the building is out of heat. Because I am going to be staying at my partner's house and there is an extra room if you need a place to stay," replied Drake, just as JJ stepped up behind him.

The curly grey haired women looked from her neighbor to the man behind him and smiled, "I really appreciate the offer but I will be staying at my son's apartment. And this year my fifteen year old granddaughter Ashley will be spending Christmas here in the city instead of with her mother in Jersey. I am very excited; I barely get to see her you see, although I wish she wouldn't wear so much black."

"Hey Mom," said a man from behind the two detectives. Everyone turned to the dark haired man, a few years older than Drake.

"Oh, I am so glad that you're here Joseph, I would like you to meet Detective Drake Parker, the one that I told you about. And this is his partner…"

"Detective Jemmy J Adams," replied JJ.

Recognition shown in the new arrival's dark eyes, "Oh, yes the man that helps my mom. I would like to thank you for helping my mother. I would have done it myself but I couldn't find a closer apartment."

"It was no problem, I don't mind at all," answered Drake, there was an awkward pause before he continued, "well I guess we should all be leaving."

"Wait," JJ paused everyone, taking out a scrap of paper and a pen, "Let me give you my address and number, just incase you need Drake for anything."

"Oh, oh what a wonderful idea dear, and here let me get you Joey's information," replied the kindly Ms. Ellis. After switching the needed information, the four of them grabbed their luggage and shared an elevator down to the lobby.

The two detectives decided they would return to the precinct and get their cars and check to see if the coffee samples had been processed, as well as pick up their fax. Luckily the snow had slowed to a light flurry as the two trudged into the building.

Janet stopped the two before they could enter the stairwell, "Drake, JJ where have you two been! Rose has been going insane trying to get a hold of you. Your case was on the news again, here is a copy of the twelve o'clock report; go upstairs the television was wheeled into your office not to long ago."

JJ took the tape in Janet's outstretched hand, and than followed his partner up the stairs to the fourth floor. All thoughts of coffee, cigarettes, evidence, or even Drake's belongings that needed to be brought to JJ's apartment were forgotten as they made their way into their shared office.

"Hey where have you two been? Your case was on the news-" Dee began as he saw the two detectives enter the room.

"We know," answered JJ dropping the bags and putting the tape in the VCR.

Drake also dropped his bag, quickly looking at his pager and cell phone before throwing them on his desk. He brushed a hand through his hair as he looked at Dee and Ryo, "JJ stayed at my place last night because of the snow so he wasn't home to answer his phone. My apartment building had a few accidents so now there is no heat, water, or phones for about a month. It looks like my pager battery is dead, and the snow must be in the way of cell phone towers because I have no bars currently!"

Suddenly a voice interrupted Drake's rant, "At ten o'clock today twelve-year-old Beth Darling awoke in St. Mary's Hospital. Where she was able to state; her mother Lane Darling had stopped at the Diner on the Corner for a cup of coffee, before she would drop Beth off early at the school for a class trip. At five thirty this morning Beth says her mother simply slumped forward in the car while on the highway. Paramedics have stated that Mrs. Darling died of internal bleeding before her car caused the huge accident that resulted in eleven other deaths and fourteen fatalities.

"There seems to be a connection between the deaths of Lane Darling, Emily Gregory who died in the funeral home yesterday preparing for her late husband Dominic Gregory, as well as the mysterious death of Sharon Kost at WalMart not too long ago." That is when the young detective turned off the video.

"Shit, can anything else go wrong?" growled Drake, as JJ handed him a piece of gum.

Ryo sighed, "Well there was a major cocaine bust this morning so all regular samples for the lab have been pushed back, including the tox-screen for Lane Darling. But the fax from upstate did come in this morning, although the chief has the file to force at least one of you to go and get chewed out."

"I'll go and get the file, I mean it was my fault that both my working pager and cell phone were left in my car which I left here. Besides Drake-senpai looks about ready to explode," stated detective Adams as he headed for the door. All Drake could do at the moment was flop haphazardly into his chair and close his eyes; he needed a cigarette or three.

A shrill ring of the phone 'roused Drake from calming himself down, with a low growl he answered the phone, "Detective Drake Parker."

"Drake? Its Mrs. Adams, Jemmy's mother, is he there?" replied the voice on the phone.

The blond sighed, "He stepped out for a moment Mrs. Adams could I help you?"

"Could you please tell him that we will not be at home over Christmas and we will call him since we don't have a number of where we are staying yet. See our fortieth anniversary is coming up so we are going on a two week cruise."

"Well that is nice, but why not wait ten years for your fiftieth anniversary? But either way I will tell him."

"Well thank you, and no, our fiftieth will be a trip to Tibet. Hey you know what I saw on CSI last night? There was this guy and he had two sets of DNA in his body since in the womb he didn't separate with his twin brother so he almost got away with rape and murder! Jonas! What was it called again?... Oh, that is right, he was a Chimera. Have you and Jemmy ever run across that?"

"No sorry Mrs. Adams, we haven't at least to my knowledge anyway. Mrs. Adams I much as I enjoy speaking with you again I really must be getting back to work, don't worry I'll pass on your message to JJ," chuckled Drake about ready to hang up the phone.

"All Right Drake, we'll see you next Thanksgiving right?"

The blond had to pause for a moment, "I'll have to see what my schedule is like-" but before he could finish she had hung up.

"Who was that Drake?" asked Dee, his partner lightly slapped him for being rude.

Detective Parker shrugged, "JJ's mom. Hey when do you think JJ will be back?"

"Not before Ryo picks up Chinese for dinner," replied Dee in his usual cocky tone.

Grey eyes glanced between Ryo and the door and than back again, after fidgeting for a moment Drake took a deep breath, "Can I tag along Ryo?"

"Sure Drake I was going to head out now," replied the Jap-American picking up his jacket and heading for the office door. The nervous man followed after him, jacket in hand.

The two were silent until they left the building and began their short two block walk to the Chinese restaurant. This was the time when the blond's incessant nervousness innerved the black eyed man, "So what seems to be your problem Drake? How can I help you? That's why you came along right?"

"Well you liked girls before you met Dee right?" asked Drake.

Black eyes turned towards grey, "Yes I guess you could say I am Dee-sexual. Why?"

The confused man then complied to tell Ryo the whole story involving his partner. From that day many months ago on the roof, to JJ cleaning Drake's apartment, to Thanksgiving, drunken kisses, gazing and kissing the ethereal being the prior night, and finally the acts that had occurred earlier that day. Ryo for his part just walked and listened without any sort of commentary till his friend had finished and looked at him for help.

At that time the two had reached the restaurant and ordered their food the two than stepped off to the side to wait for the food. At this time Ryo explained that a good portion of his making Dee wait was that he did not like the way that Dee pursued him so he decided to make him wait longer. He than explained how he thought that in all those pauses before JJ's kisses if Drake had moved away than JJ would have done nothing.

After the food was ready the two returned to work. Right before they entered the building Ryo paused and turned towards his friend, "In the end Drake the decision is yours and you know that none of us here will think differently. Although I do believe there is a long standing bet about when you and JJ will get together."

"What? Why?" asked a shocked Drake.

Ryo chuckled, "Remember way back when JJ's friend Max showed up? Well many people thought you were acting like a jealous lover. You also always comfort him when Dee turned him away. And not too many straight guys; comfort, cuddle and share a bed with their gay co-worker."

The confused blond was silent the rest of the way into the building and into their fourth story office. The two blonds were greeted by their partners who swiftly confiscated their meals.

"Before I forget, your mother called, JJ. She wanted to tell you they'll be on a cruise over Christmas and they will call you," said Drake before adding, "and I seriously think she has ADD."

Swallowing his Lo Mien JJ looked at his partner, "Why do you say that?"

"Well first she talked about the cruise, and than CSI, and than she invited me for Thanksgiving next year but before I could answer she hung up."

"Did the conversation last about five minutes? Because than CSI's commercial ended and that is why she hung up."

"Oh," replied Drake, "So how did your chat with the old tanuki go?"

"It went," scuffed JJ, "but I did find some interesting things about the bodies from upstate. Besides that their tox-levels were higher than our current vics. It would seem that the only foreign DNA on the bodies was a brown hair that was confirmed to be the son of the couple. And upon my comparison of the child's DNA to our John Doe suspect's hair sample it is a confirmed match. But that is not all the couple was a Peter and Ana Abraham."

"Abraham? Why does it seem familiar?" questioned the elder as he threw away the empty Chinese container.

JJ smirked, "It is the same last name of a woman who grew up in this city under the guardian, Emma Miller. All courtesy of a background check, on a one Lindsey Nicole Abraham."

"I still would like a warrant," replied Drake.

"Two days."

Author's Note: Just so you know every last OC in this fic are a part of the final outcome. So was it good or bad give me your opinion please, either way one thinks is fine, Merci!

Na


	6. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it.

Warning: Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). **

Author's Note: I don't own Draino. And I still know nothing of New York. The chapter title won't make sense till the end.

Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Chapter 6: I Love You

Their two days were long since up and now a week later they were staring at a desk full of evidence, and no warrant. Their coffee samples came back ones from the construction site, the Diner on the Corner, WalMart break lounge, private homes and everything came up clean.

Looking at their nine victims; including the twins that drank double shot espresso, Raphael and Gabriel Angello that died yesterday. They could see that the killer seemed to have no prejudice. The twins were young black men, Lane Darling a Korean married to an American, the Gregory's a young married couple, The Abraham's married forty-two years, retired military and Ana was a Russian-American. The only type of people who hadn't been murdered was children.

So here they were, JJ and Drake pouring over all they had looking for any type of connection, and finding none. Blue eyes suddenly brightened, "Drake-senpai!"

"What did you find?" ask Drake as he moved around the desk to look over JJ's shoulder.

"High levels of estrogen were found in the unknown _male _hair," proudly stated the younger detective.

Drake stood straight and paced a few steps, "So we are looking for a hermaphrodite, someone who has gone through sexual reassignment, or a transsexual."

"Looks like it, too bad we can't go to a hospital and ask for this information," replied the silvery-blue haired detective.

Drake growled and flopped back into his chair, the phone rang and Drake just waved it off, so JJ picked it up, "Detective Jemmy J Adams," the younger listen for a moment before replying, "No sir I understand, thank you."

"Bad news?" asked the blond.

"That was the judge," replied JJ letting his head fall on top a pile of crime scene photos, "After reviewing our case, the same last name is not enough evidence for a warrant."

"Damn," the blond cursed, "we could always go ask Ms. Abraham for her cooperation."

Blue eyes nodded at least it would be a change of scenery. Getting up off his desk, JJ and his partner grabbed their jackets and left the old building. Getting into the cold car, the blond tried to drive without touching the steering wheel very much, cursing the cold weather all the way to the apartment of Lindsey Nicole.

Now that they stood in the semi-familiar hallway faced with the same hallow brown door, they noticed that the blinking light fixture was simply burned out now. The elder detective was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

The tall lanky blond in the doorway yelped at the sight of the detectives and jumped back, a hand on her heart, "Jeez detectives, you scared me. Can I help you with anything? I am in a hurry though a have to go to class soon."

"We won't keep you long we were just wondering if you minded us looking around your apartment. We are checking coffee samples from everyone that was linked to a victim," stated JJ.

Lindsey calmed considerably and smiled, "Well I hate to tell you but I don't drink coffee myself, I can't stand that bitter taste. But you are welcome to look around my apartment anyways, just lock the door when you're done."

The woman took a step forward as if to leave, but Drake was still in the way. Grey eyes studied her for a moment, "Is there any way we could also get a DNA sample, as well?"

Green eyes seemed too calm as the woman stood straighter and her smile seemed to morph into a smirk for a brief moment, "Well, no, I don't mind as long as it doesn't take long."

"Only a sec," replied JJ opening their small evidence collecting kit. He put on a pair of latex gloves and removed a swab from its wrapper. Motioning for the girl to open her mouth he swabbed her left cheek and placed the swab in the plastic tube that Drake held out for him. Securing the lid, the tube was slid into an evidence bag, that back into the kit.

"Well I got to go or I'll be late for my class, don't make a mess and don't forget to lock the door," said Lindsey quickly squeezing by Drake and rushing down the hall.

The two detectives looked at each other and then the open door, then back to each other. "Did that seem too easy to you?" asked Drake as he slipped on his own pair of latex gloves.

"Yes it did, now remind me why we didn't get a forensic unit to do this? I mean it is their job," replied the lilac haired detective as he stepped into the apartment. Looking around he noticed that it was rather small, smaller than Drake's apartment even. There was a small living room/kitchenette and two other doors presumably a bedroom and a bathroom.

Opening cupboards in the kitchenette grey eyes scanned, moving around bottles of cleaning solution, "Well we don't have a warrant, and they are on the other side of town."

The Californian opened the first door which was a bathroom and looked around. Under the sink were a plunger, and a bottle of powdered Draino which was strange since her sink was half filled with mucky grey water. So JJ picked up the bottle of Draino and opened it; the bottle was about half full with the blue powder. Shrugging it off the silvery-blue haired detective put down the bottle and looked in the medicine cabinet, which was pretty bare.

The two detectives met by the door and looked at each other, "Nothing in the kitchen or bedroom, and you?"

"A clogged drain and a half bottle of Draino under the sink. How did you do two rooms so fast?" replied JJ.

Drake shrugged, "Her bedroom consists of a mattress on the floor and a portable clothes rack." Locking the door the two detectives picked up the evidence kit and walked back to the car.

Walking into the precinct the dragonfly turned towards his partner, "So what now?"

"How about pizza?" asked the blond stepping onto the stairs.

Once more the two were stopped by the ever cheerful blond, Janet, "Hey you two, the chief wants to see you guys."

"What happened now, half of New York was poisoned?" sarcastically asked the tired Californian.

Janet shrugged, "You're going to have to go talk to him about it."

With that the friends made their way up the stairs as snail like as possible. Drake looked at his sullen partner and joked, "Well at least I don't have to sleep on your sofa anymore I think the metal bars would kill me right now."

Stepping onto the fourth floor JJ chuckled, "Well, I am sorry that I did not know that the cushions slipped and you would be sleeping on the metal frame of the pull out bed."

The blond knocked on the chief's door and smiled at his partner, "Don't worry about it, it was only three nights till we figured it was a sofa error and not my sleeping habits." With that said he pushed open the door to Chief Smith's office.

They hadn't even had two feet in the door when the chief yelled, "I can't believe you two! You have some explaining to do!"

"Hey chief what are you talking about?" asked JJ, closing the door behind him.

"I got a call from a doctor today, who said one of his patients received his blood test results back, and there was a low concentration of whatever chemical you were looking for. The man went through all these things to remove the poison, and I couldn't find you two! I send out a beat cop to question the man, and now he's on an airplane and won't be back till new years!" screamed the irate man, handing Drake a yellow slip of paper.

"Well we were out working on the case," replied Drake scratching the back of his head as he read the notes taken by the beat cops aloud, "Jean Ehl Age: 43 Drinks Coffee." With an exasperated sigh Drake cursed beat cops before tuning back into the rant directed at him and his partner.

"Do you consider searching witness' homes with out a warrant, not to mention collecting forensic evidence without a forensic unit or a warrant? And let us not forget that this pending warrant was turned down by the judge, just today!" The balding man glared at the two men who were currently looking at each other trying to figure out how their superior found out.

JJ took attentive step forward, "Well we didn't actually do anything illegal. We asked her and she gave us permission without asking to see a warrant."

"Than why did she call? I mean it is not like you are Dee, with all his screw ups" screeched the elder man!

"Oh… well…um… are we being reported?" stammered the elder detective.

"No."

"Then why are you yelling!" retorted Drake putting his hands on the desk between him and the chief.

"Because you ingrates haven't caught this bastard yet he has caused twenty deaths all ready!" the younger detective grabbed Drake's arm and began to drag him out of the door, "and where do you think you're going?"

"Well you see our shift has ended, and we have been working on our last few days off. If anything comes up just call my cell phone, okay chief bye now," said JJ as he left the room.

The pale lithe hand did not let go of his partner until they had dropped off the DNA sample on the second floor. Taking out his cell phone JJ dialed the Pizzeria and than looked at his friend, "Pepperoni and Mushrooms okay?" Drake nodded and watched his partner order the pizza.

The two headed down another flight of stairs walking by Janet again, "Hey Drake you have a phone call!"

Looking at the woman holding out the phone Drake sighed, "Why do you have a call for me?"

"Well _she_ didn't have your extension. So are you going to talk to your girlfriend or not?" replied Janet.

Blue eyes saddened as they looked towards the confused grey eyes and watched the man take the phone from the blond desk girl.

Jemmy J listened as his partner went from confused to recognition and then proceeded to say that his building had been evacuated temporarily. As the conversation continued, blue eyes watched as Drake became frustrated and than began to explain he had a huge case and that he was working Christmas. JJ was surprised to hear the blond growl his consent. And slowly give the female JJ's phone and address, before hanging up.

"Drake-senpai! I can't believe you gave a _girl _my number!" whined JJ.

Detective Parker looked between the expectant Janet and the pouting JJ and smirked, "I'm sorry JJ you know she is really persuasive, see my _sister_ said she would post my baby pictures at the precinct if I didn't allow them to come spend Christmas in the city. And since you did say, Jemmy J, that you would come to visit my family, I figured you wouldn't mind."

Suddenly everyone was smiling, the young detective because Drake didn't have a girlfriend, and Janet for the same reason.

"Well Drake I have to work that night too, maybe we could do something the 26th together?" asked the illustrious desk girl.

"Sorry Janet but I already have a date, but Ted is currently single and I know you'd prefer to go on a date with him than me," Drake chuckled with a wink aimed at the girl before turning towards the door, "come on JJ we have a pizza to pick up."

The two partners headed out the door, and to the car. The young Detective Adams was especially quiet on the way to the pizzeria and than back to the apartment. Placing the pizza on the coffee table the blond looked at his dejected friend as he sluggishly removed his jacket and shoes.

Thinking for a moment and going over everything that happened right before JJ got depressed, Drake smiled, "You know JJ, I'm not looking forward to seeing my family but I can't wait for the 26th sleeping in late and than eating leftover Christmas cookies with you beats going out with any girl."

Hope sparked in the sad blue eyes, "You really mean it Drake?"

"Of course, I only said that because I didn't want to go out with Janet, even if I did Ted would shoot me," chuckled Parker as he sat on the sofa and opened the pizza box, "now stop moping and eat some dinner."

Grabbing a slice of the pizza, JJ sat next to his partner. Blue eyes watched Drake deftly eat his pizza slice his mind far from the here and now, "Drake is something wrong?"

The automated response was a soft, "No," than Drake shook his head and looked at his flat mate, "no, I was just trying to figure how we are going to fit seven extra people in here, not to mention I can't cook a turkey, and then there is my niece Briar I feel sorry for her, stuck in a tiny apartment with a bunch of adults and her brothers."

Blue eye scanned the apartment for a moment, before closing as the young detective thought. The obvious answer to part of the problem, "There is always the fold out sofa, once we actually get it pulled out, and I have a cot that we could put almost anywhere."

"Yeah and I know the boys will bring sleeping bags and will camp out on the floor. So we need an extra bed for my parents and a meal," said Drake leaning into the sofa with another piece of pizza.

"My mom sent home baked gingerbread men, picking up a couple bottles of wine and sparkling cider for the kids, and I can make a salad."

"I can make mashed potatoes, asparagus, and hollandaise sauce, and my family should be bringing dessert."

"We could barrow Marty's Pick-up truck and bring your bed or at least the mattress and put it in the spare room, and all the boxes in the spare room can go in your apartment. And doesn't your neighbor have a fifteen-year-old granddaughter? We could invite them, but than there would be ten people."

"Bring my table over as well," shrugged Drake picking up one of the last two slices of pizzas, "that is a good idea JJ, I'll call them now." Putting down the half eaten slice of pizza, the blond paused and looked around.

Small hands held out the slip of paper the elder was looking for. Blue eyes watched his partner retrieve the phone and dial the number. Drake started talking about their already made Christmas plans, after he finished with the pleasantries. As the conversation continued grey eyes lit up and his smile grew.

Exchanging a few more pleasantries Drake hung up the phone and turned to his friend, who currently was munching on the last slice of pizza, "They said they would be delighted to come, and will be here with a precooked turkey and stuffing, that we would just have to reheat. They'll be coming by around noon, on the 25th."

"That is great, Drake. Perhaps we should prepare food a day early as well so we won't be cooking all morning,"

Drake nodded and both men turned back to their slices of pizza. Once the pizza was finished, and it was dubbed that the only thing on television were sappy Christmas movies. The two detectives shuffled to the master bedroom to sleep. Since the sofa was deemed a few days ago unfit to sleep on Drake started sharing a bed with JJ.

Green numbers on the bedside alarm clock came into a blurry focus as grey eyes opened. It was 05:10 in the morning and JJ's cell phone was ringing in some odd bell pattern. Hitting the talk button, Drake put the phone to his ear, "Parker."

"Drake? What are you doing on JJ's cell?" replied the familiar voice.

"Rose? I told you that my building was evacuated and I'm staying at JJ's place. Now what do you want at this hour?" replied the half asleep blond.

Rose sighed, "Your Coffee Killer struck again, we need you two at the crime scene ASAP, and Drake… it was a kid."

At those words Drake Parker was wide awake, he quickly sat up which 'roused his partner that had previously been asleep a top him, "Where Rose?"

"The Diner on the Corner."

The Diner on the Corner, for little over five decades it had never been closed a day, until today. With the scream of Lydi O'Conner promptly at 04:30 the doors were closed, no one was allowed to leave, and the police were called. Because sixteen-year-old patron; Ace Pearson was murdered. Nearly an hour later arrived the two detective assigned to the case.

At the time of death their was only five people in the diner, Lindsey Nicole Abraham and Lydi O'Conner the two Early bird waitresses, the Early bird cook Sean O'Conner, Jason Marcson the friend of the deceased, and the victim Ace Pearson. Now the restaurant was swarming with cops; forensics was yelling at Mr. O'Conner for washing dishes, EMTs were reviving Ms. O'Conner from her third fainting spell, the manager was freaking out, and the remaining two were in various states of shock.

"So what happened here?" asked Detective Jemmy J Adams standing next to Rose who was looking at the young body that lay curled over on the floor.

Rose pushed he glasses up, and replied, "The victim, sixteen-year-old Ace Pearson and his friend entered the diner at four o'clock. Mr. Pearson ordered a danish and a cup of coffee. His friend got up to use the bathroom and while he was away the waitress Lydi O'Conner came with the check when the vic was not responding she nudged him and the vic fell limply towards Ms. O'Conner. A Ms. Abraham called 911."

"What were a couple sixteen-year-olds doing at this time?" asked Drake Parker.

"I can answer that sir," said a dark haired teen who was sitting on the counter behind the detectives, "we had a cross country meet three hours away. But we are usually here before school, during cross country season we are here at five since we have before school practice."

The detectives' nodded grey eyes scanned the teen, "Did you drink coffee as well?"

"No, I always drink milk with my breakfast here. But Ace is a total coffee addict," replied Jason Marcson.

JJ sighed, "I was afraid of that."

Jason hopped off of the counter and took two steps forward before looking at the body of his friend and pausing, fear in his eyes. Swallowing hard the boy held out a video camera, "I was filming for a class 'A Day in the Life of a Cross Country Star'. I have the whole morning on tape, right until Lydi screamed. You can have it if it will help, umm… just if you could write my teacher a note explaining why I don't have my project, I would appreciate it."

"He was a good friend?" asked Rose.

Jason fidgeted for a moment averting his eyes, "Ever since I was in kindergarten."

"Ace was your boyfriend," stated JJ when the boy nodded the detective looked at Rose, "the psychiatrist is here right?"

Berkley answered, "Talking to Ms. O'Conner right now."

"Send her to talk to Jason when she is done, about the teachers note," replied the lilac haired man before turning to the boy, taking the camera out of his hands and putting it in Drake's hand, "Come on Jason, I know exactly how you feel, why don't we go talk over there."

The commander and remaining detective watched as the two moved to the far corner before they looked at the camera. Rewinding the tape in the camera, Drake flipped open the viewing screen and fast forward the film until the boys entered the diner.

_They watched as the boys sat in a booth and gave their order to Lydi. The boys sat in a perfect spot right in front of the coffee machine. Lindsey started to fill her own order for six coffees and when Lydi came over the bleach blonde said she would make the coffee filling a seventh cup. With her back to the camera the detectives could only guess that she was adding cream and sugar. Their suspicions were confirmed when she placed what looked like a sugar bowl and spoon on the counter within view. Placing Ace's coffee on the counter (where one could eat if they chose). She walked away with a tray of coffee. Suddenly three men paused in front of the cup of coffee. A small guy who stood behind his friends seemed to be chatting with the cook. Once they left Lydi returned and served the boys their food. The two boys ate and spoke about normal teenage things for some time before Lydi took away the dirty dishes and Jason got up to go to the bathroom. Ace just sat there, the only movement he made was his right hand slipping from the table top. Lydi returned check in hand, "Here you go sir," she placed the check on the table, "sir? Sir are you all right?" She nudged his shoulder, he fell, she screamed. Jason returned wide eyed in shock, until he saw the silly camera was still recording. The screen moved around a bit and went black. The last thing heard on the blank screen was a sob, "Ace don't die, I love you." _

Author's Note: So by now you have read about the murderer so I would like to hear your guesses as to whom it is, and how they do it. I think it is obvious and if it is I apologize, but trust me, I've got a good couple twist. So was it good or bad give me your opinion please, either way one thinks is fine, Merci!

Na


	7. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it.

Warning: Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). **

Author's Note: I don't own Hot Topic; The Manga: Pathos (about Vampires), Madness (about a vicious Mercenary and the only one who can calm him down is a priest) or Under Grand Hotel (about two guys in jail fall in love); the bands: My Chemical Romance, or Coheed and Cambria; Double Mint Gum or their commercials. And I still know nothing of New York. The chapter title won't make sense till the end.

Just so you know this is 21 pages in Times New Roman 12pt. Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Chapter 7: Christmas

Grey eyes stared at the computer screen as he watched the Dinner on the Corner film clip for the hundredth time. The kid, those words he cried when the screen went black, the depression it left in JJ- the depression it left in himself. In the past few days he had gone over everything, and luckily there were no more bodies. Part of him wanted to believe the killer was done, or at the least taking a break for Christmas. But the other part simply stated the Diner on the Corner closed for three days after the murder.

The DNA results had not come back yet and no one would tell him if there was just a rush going into the labs or since the DNA was not obtained by completely honest means if it was simply put on hold or thrown out. He looked through birth records and adoption papers. But found that although the Abrahams had a child, little was known there was no birth certificate at any hospital in the city for the date the Ms. Abraham had listed or even in that year. He was starting to believe that she lied some how.

Everything seemed to be coming to a dead end, and so he was sitting there at his desk watching the film; he was sure they had caught the killer on this tape. It was on the tip of his tongue, it was written all over the evidence and his own mind. And yet there was faulty wiring somewhere and he wasn't making this one little connection.

With the digital enhancing software on his computer he had zoomed in to try and see the sugar jar better only to conclude that is was the oddest sugar jar he had ever seen and disappeared easily. He tried to isolate conversations, or people and all that it did is make JJ worry.

Blue eyes watched the clock tick away slowly, he was worried about Drake. Finally losing his patients with the clock he decided that even if it was fifteen minutes to eleven, fifteen minutes till quitting time, he was getting Drake away from the computer that moment.

Standing up the young detective hesitated for a moment, even if his partner was worrying him; this was a very important case that needed to be solved. Sometimes JJ wondered why they ever got this case; they specialized in narcotics. Well Jason Langley's death was very odd before they got the lab results back; it wasn't hard to think that drugs were involved.

Taking a step towards the blond man again, there was still ten minutes but he had a feeling that it would take that long to pull him away, and still he paused a second time. Then a very familiar sob filled the room, _"Ace don't die, I love you." _That was the last straw those words ate at him each time they were played. They ate at Drake too, every time he lost sight or energy for his cause he let the film play through the end for that sob. A broken heart, it would seem to be the best booster of determination in this case. But this insanity needed to end, now.

"Hey Drake, you wont get through the film again before quitting time, and we still need to go grocery shopping," said JJ as he flicked off the monitor that held all the blond's attention.

Blond eyelashes fluttered, grey eyes blinking a few times looking from the blank screen to the figure hovering over him, "But the case JJ, we can't leave."

"We have informed everyone that if they find anything about our case or any lab results return, to page us. I have a fully charged pager on my belt, you cannot cancel Christmas there will be eleven people at the apartment tomorrow, and eight of them will be there tonight!"

"I thought it was ten," stated Drake as if this was a huge difference that they could tell everyone to go home, that there would be no Christmas.

"Jason Marcson is coming, I told you his family disowned him for being gay when he started dating Ace Pearson and he has been living with the Pearson's since. He said it hurt too much to be there for Christmas so I said that he could stay at my apartment as long as he needed," replied the lilac haired man placing a stick of gum on Drake's desk, putting on his own jacket, and handing Drake his coat. He new that the blond would no longer struggle to go, especially with those six sobbed words still rung fresh in his memory.

Walking around the supermarket was an entertaining event the day before Christmas, there was not a turkey, chicken, or ham in sight. But as they went around the different isle they found that they were very lucky, until it came to the dinner rolls. It would seem that everyone who knew nothing about yeast had all ready bought all the dinner rolls. One last desperate attempt down the frozen food section hailed frozen dough balls that came with thawing and baking directions for dinner rolls.

After picking up a gallon of milk JJ turned to his partner, "So what do we do for breakfast?"

Looking around for a moment, grey eyes fell on the cooler that was filled with dough products in tubes. They were of course out of any sort of roll or cooky Christmas or not. But there were still a few tubes of, "Cinnamon Buns," opening the cooler and removing three tube grey eyes turned to his partner, "five kids, eight adults do you think 24 buns will be enough?"

"Sure. My spaghetti for supper tonight, cinnamon rolls for breakfast, and a turkey for dinner tomorrow, now have we forgotten anything? Presents for everyone right?"

As they walked towards the check out, Drake began to mark things off on his hand, "We took care of my family in LA, we got Ms. Ellis a new clock to replace the broken one in her apartment, the cheese and meat box set for Mr. Ellis, that T-shirt at Hot Topic for Ashley, and what did we get Jason?"

"Anime shounen-ai, and bed sheets among other thing so he can stay in the spare room whenever he wants."

"I'll just pretend I know what you said," said Drake at the wide eyed look he chuckled, "I know what anime is I use to watch Speed Racer reruns. Hey is that why you use '–senpai' all the time?"

JJ chose not to answer and instead watch 'amazed' as their groceries were scanned in and the numbers steadily increased.

The young detective didn't say a word until they were carrying the groceries into the apartment, "We should probably set the rolls to thaw and rise over night. But besides that I don't think we need to cook anything a day early, do you?"

"The hollandaise sauce would probably be a good idea. But JJ whatever you do don't let my mother in the kitchen. She thinks I'm a slob that can barely cook, who needs a girlfriend or better yet a wife. I smoke too much, and am a stereotypical cop only eating donuts and washing it down with coffee."

"Umm… Drake, if you haven't noticed my apartment is still clean, I love your cooking I am the one that always seems to be cooking you spaghetti, you vowed- no woman- so tough luck, besides you don't need a girl- you got me! Don't forget that you quit smoking months ago and I'm not even spending more than two dollars a week on gum anymore. Since you moved in here your insomnia seems to have disappeared, and so has your coffee intake-"

"You took away the coffee maker," grumbled Drake.

Blue eyes glared, "You were a caffeine addict in a few months your body will even out with the 'need caffeine' or 'too much caffeine' headaches. Now the donuts that is just ludicrous who doesn't like donuts? Besides it is not like you have a pudgy belly."

"You are such an ego booster Jemmy J," chuckled Parker.

Silvery-blue locks swayed side to side as the man walk towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you make your sauce, and start wrestling with the sofa. When I come out I'll help you and start supper, if your family isn't here by then we'll start decorating the tree."

Once the door closed behind his partner, Drake began taking out groceries that he would need. He barley had the casserole dish greased for the rolls when the bathroom door opened and JJ walked out in a towel. He was going to make a joke about fast showers when he noticed that his partner was dry. Cocking his head to the side he watched as one hand held the slipping towel and the other fished through the paper bag, pulling out a bar of soap.

Waving the bar, and grinning sheepishly JJ commented, "Soap," as he returned to the bathroom. Drake just shook his head as he turned back to his task. In all rights, this grocery trip had been important; the case took up a lot of time and thought, so they had run completely out of soap, shampoo, shaving cream, and JJ was also out of deodorant. Three of the four things were still in various bags in the kitchen. At least he had entertainment while he mixed his ingredients.

The blond stifled a laugh as his friend came out of the bathroom again. As it seemed JJ was having trouble finding the shampoo. Grey eyes turned to his friend noting that this time the lithe form was soaking wet. Water droplets rolled down his torso mixed with a few suds. Drake immediately stopped his stifled chuckles it was like one of those bad films where the character sees their friend in a towel with water droplets and they realize they are madly in love or something. Well it was total bullshit.

Turning back to the stove he cracked the eggs and began to whisk them in the double boiler. He was adding in the boiling water when there was a knock on the door. Running quickly to the door, as to not spoil his sauce, he wondered who it was since his sister was due for a couple more hours.

Opening the door, he saw the dark haired teen, "Hey Jason, come on in. I'm sorry cooking, can't let it burn," Drake turned and ran back to the kitchen returning to his sauce, before he yelled back, "I'm really sorry please come in, put your stuff down, and come into the kitchen. JJ is currently in the shower, he'll probably be running out soon because he forgot the shaving cream."

"Can I help?" Parker turned to see the teen standing in the doorway.

He didn't get to answer because at that moment a semi-dry figure in a white towel came out of the bathroom. Removing the sauce from the heat, Drake leaned against the counter and watched as JJ searched.

"Hey Jason, I just need to shave and I'll be out," said the silvery-blue haired man holding up the can of shaving cream.

Jason looked at him curiously, "You're shaving at two in the afternoon?"

"Meeting new people… want to look good," replied Adams sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with the can.

Pushing himself away from the counter the blond smiled, "The kid is right you know, you have this odd silver hair, and you can't even see your stubble. Beside I still need to shower, and there is a bed to pull out and a tree to put up and dinner to make."

"Okay, well than let me get dressed," replied the Californian putting down the shaving cream and walking towards the bedroom.

Brown eyes watched the blond still in the room, grey eyes followed the lithe form into the bedroom, "You like him don't you," said Jason watching as a confused expression formed on the elders face, "I know the whole towel thing is totally cliché, but it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the view."

"Well that is easy for you to say you're gay you like the 'view' to begin with," stated Parker as he turned from the teen.

The dark haired boy chuckled, "That's not entirely true; the only guy who ever got it going for me was _him_. You know, the day the cross country team found out about us we were all checking out these girls at lunch. Well that day me and _him_ cut out of last period about fifteen minutes early and went to the cross country storage room to make out. Well this particular time the bells were broken and we didn't know the period ended so the team caught us."

Drake thought a moment, maybe this kid could help it sounded like they were both coming from the same beginning, straight and just friends, "How did you know that you loved _him…_ that you wanted to be with _him_?"

"I was ten, I didn't. My best friend kisses me (no tongue or anything) and asked me if I would be _his_ boyfriend, and I said yes. I remember one time in middle school I kissed this girl because I liked her, but I felt so bad I went home almost in tears, _his_ mom told me that I might have liked the girl but since I felt so guilty I liked _him_ better.

"So I guess what it comes down to Mr. Parker is if you went on a date with a girl would you feel guilty? Or in ten years are you still going to be his work partner? Can you sleep without him by your side?" said Jason looking for any facial reaction.

The blond thought for a moment, "What do you mean sleep?"

"When we were kids when we spent the night at each others houses we shared a bed and when we started going out we still shared a bed, (although _he_ had been firmly told I was too young to be kissing and having sex. And we didn't). When I was twelve they separated us and that was when _he _started drinking coffee, because of insomnia, and I had nightmares. So under the pretense of 'no sex' we were allowed to share the same bed. _He_ started to sleep and I didn't have nightmares. I'm not saying it is the same with everyone, but who knows."

Before the elder detective could thank the kid, his partner came out of the bedroom wearing slacks and a button up shirt that hung open. Grey eyes laughed as he reached into a paper bag and pulled the lithe man's deodorant out; and throwing it at the lilac-haired detective. Covering the large quantities of Hollandaise sauce, and placing it in the refrigerator, he walked into the bathroom to take his own shower.

Buttoning up his shirt JJ looked in to the deep reddish-brown eyes, "So how are you Jason? Have a nice chat with Drake?"

"I am fine and yes I did, Mr. Adams," replied the youth, "do you need help with anything?"

Blue eyes smiled, "You don't have to call me Mr. Adams just call me JJ. And actually, if you could situate those two tables so that thirteen people could sit around it. There are a couple leafs for the bigger table if need be. Then could you place the red tablecloth, that's in one of those paper bags, on the tables and set the table for ten people. After that you can try and wrestle out the pull out sofa. I am sorry though we don't have an actual bed for you to sleep on tonight."

Opening up the cupboards Jemmy showed Jason where everything was. The kid began to pull the table out to add the leafs, "Don't worry about it I actually brought a double air mattress."

Nodding as he put away the groceries JJ said, "We'll have to pull out the sofa and move the coffee table and see if it will fit in the living room. But you would probably have to share it with Drake's nephews or else there will not be enough room for everyone."

"Why would anyone think it is a good idea trying to fit so many people into an apartment?" asked the brunette.

JJ shrugged, "Supposedly Drake told them not to worry, that we would find space for them whether here or in a hotel." With that the two silently worked on the dinner preparations.

Jason began to work on the sofa, swearing every few seconds as it continually got stuck. It was not long until Drake came out dressed much like JJ in nice slacks and a button up shirt (In true Drake style the top few buttons were not done). The blond immediately moved to help the young teen, at what seemed like a breeze (After it blew down the rock in the way), the bed was out. After they dressed the bed, they moved the furniture around so the could fit the air mattress, which was a thousand time easier to set up.

Pulling out Jemmy J's fake tree and decorations that were in the spare bedroom, they set the tree up in the living room and began to string the lights. A lithe man walked out of the kitchen with a large smile and a tray of hot apple cider. The three continued to decorate the tree, and when they were finished they sat on the blow up mattress (for there was really no floor space left).

By the time everything was done Drake began to worry, it was a bit past eight and his family had not arrived. He was about to get up and phone his sister to make sure everything was all right when there was a knock on the door.

Going to the door Drake was assaulted with loud voices and hugs as his family entered the apartment. Taking off shoes and jackets the seven people bustled toward the living room.

"Okay, so everyone this is my partner at the precinct Jemmy J Adams but just call him JJ, and this is Jason Marcson, we… ah… met him on- he'll be spending Christmas with us," said Drake gesturing to the two that were standing by the tree, "And this JJ and Jason are my family: my mom and dad Jacob and Margaret Parker, my older sister Sophie, her husband Todd McCloud and their children Briar, Peter, and Todd Jr."

The room was filled with a few murmurs of greetings before JJ began making his way towards the family, "I apologize for the lack of space in the living room we needed to find a way to fit everyone. The second door on the left is where Mr. and Mrs. Parker will sleep, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud can sleep on the fold out sofa, the boys on the air mattress, and there is a cot for Briar you can choose to sleep in a room with your Grandparents or Drake and I. So why don't we get everything settled first."

Once presents were placed under the tree, and over night bags lined the wall, Mrs. Parker announced, "Okay now let me to the kitchen and I'll make us some dinner."

"Mom that won't be necessary," said the blond detective clenching his fists a bit, "JJ made his nearly famous spaghetti."

Said detective added his two cents, "It is my own special meat sauce, and it has been simmering for a few hours and should still be hot. I bought a jar of sauce in case anyone wanted that instead of the meat sauce. There is also garlic bread. So everyone please just go into the kitchen and sit down at the table."

Everyone moved into the kitchen and sat around the table while the elder detective went to the refrigerator to retrieve the milk while JJ took the spaghetti and sauce off the stove, and brought it to the table. Asking everyone who wanted spaghetti with his sauce to pass their plates, he was pleased to see eight plates come his way. After motioning to his and Drake's plates all ten were filled with spaghetti.

The blond detective walked over with a jug of milk, a pitcher of water, and the garlic bread wrapped in tinfoil was tucked under his arm. Setting them on the end of the table he motioned for them to be passed around and taken if someone wanted them.

The two detectives took their seats and everyone began to eat. Light chatter filled the room seemingly contained to family matters secluding Jason and JJ. That was until Sophie tried to learn more about the non-family members.

"So JJ it is really nice that you let Drake stay here while his building is evacuated. But I mean your spending the holidays with us, and not your own family," said Sophie.

JJ placed down his fork and smiled, "Actually I am from LA originally, besides Drake and I, are on call and need to go in to the precinct tomorrow night so it just simplifies thing if we are in the same place."

She nodded taking a sip of her water before inquiring more, "But surely you must have a girlfriend wouldn't you want to spend time with her?"

There was a sudden crescendo of clatter, as Jason dropped his fork, Drake chocked on his water, and JJ coughed, "I'm currently single."

Sophie nodded and turned toward the teen, "How about you Jason? Why spend Christmas with a couple bachelors and not your own family?"

The dark haired teen began to stutter, not knowing how to answer that question. JJ, the flamboyantly gay guy didn't tell these people so perhaps he shouldn't. Thankfully Drake came to his rescue, "Soph-"

But Sophie ignored the reluctance and pressed on, "Or perhaps you want to spend your time with your girl-"

"Sophie! Will you come and talk with me in the other room? Now," cut in Drake standing from the table and glaring at his older sister till she too stood and followed him into the master bedroom.

Once the door was closed Sophie turned toward her brother, "What is the meaning of this Drake?"

The blond detective sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look Sophie, I am only telling you this because you are always trying to incorporate others and trying to 'bring' me back into the family. But don't ask anything personal about Jason. His family disowned him, and his boyfriend died almost a week ago. So please don't bring up hurtful memories for him, and while you are at it don't mention girlfriends and JJ in the same sentence, it's… ah… touchy subject. Okay Sis?"

His sister nodded and the two left the room on the way back to the kitchen something caught Sophie's blue eyes, a box against the wall that held the siblings' mother's plum pudding. Walking over she retrieved the box, "Mom, you forgot to put the plum pudding in the refrigerator, again!"

"Oh, oh is that what you two were looking for? You know me all too well," replied an embarrassed Mrs. Parker. The family all laughed as Sophie put the pudding in the refrigerator and returning to her seat.

After a few moments of silence Sophie said, "So Jason back to my question," There was an awkward pause from both Jason and JJ, "what grade are you in?"

The teen caught the elder detective's eye and smiled, "I'm a freshman in high school."

"Hey, you're in the grade above me!" smiled Peter.

At this point in time everyone was basically done their supper and began to bring their dishes up to the sink, all commenting on the well cooked meal. As the detectives began to fill the dishwasher the blond put in his two cents on the meal, "It has got to be my favorite meal JJ cooks, the first meal on my first cigarette-less day in a long time."

Drake's parents whirled around from walking into the living room. His mom just stood there fish-mouthed as his father asked the burning question, "You quit smoking?"

"Well I had appendicitis last June and well my three office-mates Ryo, Dee, and JJ visited me in the hospital. When the doctor suggested that I quit JJ insisted on it. Ryo even made Dee quit," Drake said with a laugh.

In the living room one could see the McCloud's piled on the fold out, watching Christmas specials of classic cartoons. While Mr. and Mrs. Parker decided they would go to bed. Drake set up Briar's cot in the master bedroom, while the two 'J's cleaned up the kitchen.

The younger detective turned to see the teen was watching the group in the living room, "So we are in agreement about blonds?"

Jason turned a blush spreading across caramel skin, "The difference is: you want in Drake's heart and pants, I on the other hand think Peter is cute."

At that moment Drake walked in, "What? But Peter is thirteen!"

"So I'm fourteen, and all I said was he is cute," replied the brunette crossing his arms over his chest.

Drake was shocked he was certain that Ace had been sixteen, "But _he _was sixteen."

"And a six-year-old first grader when I met him on my first day of kindergarten. _He_ is a year and nine months older than I am," stated Jason, "Now I am going to watch cartoons until everyone goes to bed."

Grey and blue eyes watched the boy as he sat down on his blow up mattress, the blond regarded his silvery-blue haired friend, "So what do you think will happen with his love life?"

"Your guess is as good as mine really. He could end up with girls or guys or be bi, but part of me thinks he might choose an asexual lifestyle," shrugged the lithe form sitting down at the table. The two sat there in the kitchen watching idly as everyone went to sleep.

An hour after the apartment fell silent the two detectives left the kitchen, and went into the bedroom. Thin strips of light came through the blinds illuminating the figure on the cot. It reminded JJ that of all nights for him to not be cradling his partner in his sleep, tonight was it. Crawling into the bed he stayed on the very edge, hoping that through the night, that was where he would stay.

The bed dipped, blue eyes knew it had to be Drake even if his back was to the person. A strong arm wrapped around the lithe waist and pulled the young detective back against a warm firm chest. Surprised JJ rolled over and whispered, "Drake! What are you doing? Briar is in here."

"And we need to wake up before her, besides I'm cold and you're not getting away, you would have ended out cuddling in the end anyways," replied the blond, as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

The alarm roused the cuddling men at the cusp of nine, after a short protest from Drake about being too warm to move the two got out of bed and quietly moved to the closet to retrieve their clothes for the day, button up shirt and slacks.

Making their way to the kitchen they looked into the living room to find everyone still asleep, and a dark haired teen cuddled up against a blond. The two detectives looked at each other and in silent agreement Drake continued into the kitchen and JJ went to arouse their dark haired friend.

Reddish-brown eyes fluttered open, and peered into deep blue eyes. Looking at the figure above him, with a finger to his lips in an act of silence, Jason then realized something was wrong. Feeling the body in his arms his mind had convinced him that Ace's death was all a bad dream. But seeing JJ brought back the harsh reality and the shock the he was cuddled up against someone, he should not be cuddling with. Carefully but hurriedly he scooted away from the blond mortified.

Once the two 'J's entered the kitchen they saw that Drake had started to heat a large pot of milk for cocoa. The teen began to frantically apologize for accidentally cuddling with Peter in his sleep. While the dragonfly tried to explain that he was the very same way and that Peter was asleep and therefore there was no harm done.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of something hitting the counter and the two younger men turned to look at the elder blond. Grey eyes turned towards the other two occupants of the room. Holding out two tubes of cinnamon rolls that had the paper stripped off, "You two have to try this, just hit the tube against the counter's edge."

The two did as they were told, and found the busting roll of cinnamon treats to be the right short distraction to make them forget their worries. Removing the cinnamon buns from their own rolls they placed the 24 rolls on the two cooky sheets that Drake had prepared, and put them in the oven when it beeped saying that it had finished preheating.

Jason picked up one of the cinnamon roll wrappers and read it. Before he took the three packages of frosting and emptied them into a bowl saying that it would be easier to frost that way. Looking through the refrigerator he found to his delight a jar of maraschino cherries. He than dyed the icing green planning to put three cherry halves on each bun.

While the caramel colored boy mixed his frosting, the detectives made their own respected drinks. Drake mixed the cocoa and poured it into thirteen mugs and than placed mugs on the table next to whipped cream, and a bag of marshmallows. JJ on the other hand took thirteen clear plastic cups and mixed Mimosas (A/N: champagne and orange juice traditionally drunk under the Christmas tree (including children whose parents give the okay).), before placing those on the table.

It was not long after breakfast was finished when Sophie and Mr. Parker stumbled into the kitchen mumbling something about coffee, before grabbing a mug off the table and taking a sip.

Tired blue eyes whirled on Drake, "Brother, why am I drinking hot chocolate?"

"I quit coffee," Drake shrugged.

"Why Drake?" asked Jacob, looking at his son with one eyebrow raised.

JJ smiled, "I made him, he was drinking too much coffee, so instead he drinks cocoa since there is less caffeine in it but enough to remove the headaches caused by the lack of caffeine in his system."

"How can someone drink too much coffee?" asked the female blond, taking a sip of the cocoa.

"My minimum since June was two liters a day," replied Drake as he picked up a cinnamon roll and taking a bite, "Hey, Jason where did you come up with the idea for the cinnamon buns?"

The brunette looked up at Drake from his seat at the table, "It is actually on the cinnamon bun container, except they said to bake the buns in a wreath shape but it was too late for that."

They all sat and began their breakfast as one by one everyone entered the kitchen. Mrs. Parker was at first disgusted by the green icing until she was told that Jason made the cinnamon buns. She was also shocked to hear that Drake stopped drinking coffee, and than promptly asked if he still got drunk with his buddies.

"Well since Ryo moved in with Dee, Ted and I can no longer go over to his place to drink. Ryo doesn't like a drunken Dee. Besides I think JJ wouldn't appreciate me going to a bar and getting drunk, and since he is letting me stay here, it is probably best that I not make him mad," replied Drake with a smirk, he had just destroyed half of what his mother's disliked about him: Smoking, Alcohol intake, and Coffee intake. All that was really left was a wife and grandchildren, and at this point Drake was pretty sure he would never have a _wife_. Glancing in the direction of his dragonfly he smiled. Remembering Jason, he smiled wider depending on what Jason decided- his mother might get a pseudo-grandson.

Having gone to the living room once they finished their breakfast, with Mimosas in hand, Jason quickly depleted the inflatable mattress. Todd and Drake wrestled the sofa back into a sofa. JJ brought the used sheets to the hamper in the bathroom, while Sophie Peter and the younger Todd pulled the coffee table and armchair back into place. Everyone stood by the Christmas tree they wished each other a Merry Christmas and drank the Mimosas before situating themselves on various pieces of furniture.

Todd threw a red Santa hat at Drake who was sitting on the arm of the armchair that was occupied by his partner, "Drake why don't you do the honors?"

With an overly dramatic sigh, the blond hair was covered in the Santa hat, and the man made his way towards the Christmas tree, brushing away an eager young red-head's fingers. Eyeing a small rectangular box Santa-Drake smirked, "If my quitting coffee and cigs, not to mention cutting back on the alcohol intake didn't shock you I am sure this will. Merry Christmas Mom and Dad this is from me and JJ."

Handing the present to his mother she looked the box over and than looked at her son. Her fingers deftly removed the paper as she shot a questioning gaze at the lilac haired man, "It is a nice sentiment Honey but why is it from both of you we just met him yesterday?"

At that moment her eyes fell to the Los Angeles Skyline coasters, "This Thanksgiving I went to LA with Jemmy to visit his family and I said you wanted coasters and he helped me pick out the design."

Picking up the closest present he handed it to the young Todd, and once every one had a present they opened it and thanks were given than Drake past out another round. Slowly all the presents were given out and Drake was faced with a pile of his own presents.

Briar upon seeing her _I 'heart' LA_ t-shirt actually hugged her uncle and his friend, since they had put a bit of thought into the gift. Jason who came out with the least amount of gifts was still happy he especially loved the posters from Drake and JJ for his new room; one was a scantily dressed man dripping with sweat on the note it said 'form JJ' and the second was a busty blond in a bikini and the note said 'from Drake, P.S. please don't unroll in front of my family.'

The younger detective had received two tie boxes one from Jason and the other from Drake. The teen motioned for JJ to wait until Drake open the companion tie. Blue eyes shot a quizzical look upon seeing the deep green tie with small blue dragonflies covering it. There was a card that had said that Drake would explain later and that there was another present for him that just hadn't arrived yet.

The much anticipated ties from Jason were opened the reactions were priceless JJ's eyes bugged out as he held out the black tie than in red lettering said 'Seme'. Blue eyes glanced over at Drake who was poised once more on the arm of the chair. Confused grey eyes looked at his own black tie with the pink lettering that said 'Uke'. A glare was sent to the laughing brunette, a quick glance around the room hailed confused looks from everyone except a knowing smirk from Briar.

Jemmy groaned, she was a goth yaoi fangirl. He raked his brain for the most gothic yaoi manga he could think of, looking at the girl, "Pathos? Madness?"

She nodded with a huge smile, "Another good one is Under Grand Hotel."

The room was filled with more confusion as reddish-brown eyes laughed, "The ties are a Japanese gag gift, and JJ and Briar are discussing Manga."

"Oh you mean those comics she likes to read?" asked Sophie.

The grey, blue, and brown eyes of Peter, Briar, and Jason glared at Sophie as all three stated, "It's called Manga, but if you must Japanese Graphic Novels!"

There was a long pause, before everyone started to laugh. All questions over the presents the detectives received where forgotten except by the elder detective. JJ caught his partners gaze and mouthed, 'I'll explain later.'

There was a knock on the door, the detective glanced at the clock and then rushed to the door. Opening the door they were greeted by a smiling old lady, a man holding a large pot and a disgruntle girl with dyed black hair carrying a large bag. Drake immediately took the turkey from Joseph and brought it quickly to the kitchen, while JJ introduced everyone.

Placing the pan with the turkey on the counter, Drake decided to bake the rolls first since the directions said that it would only take about twenty minutes. Taking out his red potatoes and asparagus he started to prepare the vegetables.

After JJ went through the introduction everyone seemed to watch the two girls decked in black. Ashley's hazel eyes met the blue of Briar's as they took in the appearance of each other.

"My Chemical Romance?"

"Coheed and Cambria?"

The simple stating of two bands allowed the girls to realize that they were on the same page and they would get along. Heading off to the far corner of the living room they began to talk (which consisted of very little words and much staring into space).

Ms. Ellis moved into the kitchen followed by JJ so she could instruct the boys with the turkey. She told them about the plastic meter that showed when the turkey was done. She also handed them a baster and explained that they needed to take the juices in the bottom of the pan and cover the turkey every fifteen to thirty minutes so that the turkey would not be dry. Lastly she explained that she did not cook the turkey all the way that there was about an hour left until it was done.

While Drake was learning the fineries of turkey basting, JJ was looking through his box of fine china, crystal and his silverware set (That was his mothers but she had two (one large and the other small) and she didn't want to store the large one herself so she gave it to JJ). There was 24 of everything (three sets of the same design), and half of the contents confused the young detective.

Looking at the large silver plates that seemed to be made of plastic, JJ had no clue on what to do. Ms. Ellis glanced over and smiled kindly, "Here dear, let me show you how to set the table with the china. Those silver platters are kind of like placemats. Than atop it comes the dinner plate, followed by the salad plate, and since there is no soup you don't use the bowl. To the left of the place setting above the platter is the wine glass, and water glass. Above the center of the platter is the dessert spoon and to the right of that is the dessert plate. To the left place the dinner fork, and on the far outside the salad fork, and on the right is the knife."

(A/N: Since people always discredit this: the glasses go on the left, since most people are right handed they are less likely to knock a glass over on the left than the right. Do not question me I went to finishing school and read both American and British etiquette books).

Ms. Ellis explained simply with an example of each piece she then explained that one eats top to bottom, outside to inside. That after each course its corresponding dishes needed to be removed from the table. The simple white china with gold trim along with the rest of the crystal and silverware needed to be hand washed.

She than left the two men to their cooking, going back into the living room to socialize. Ms. Ellis shocked the Parker's once more since she told them that Drake did her laundry and grocery shopping.

Jemmy took out a few eggs and put them in a pot to hard boil, for the beginnings of his chef salad. He used the table to cut up the cucumbers, onions, mushrooms, tomatoes, and apples (which were socked in lemon water to keep from turning brown).

Having placed the turkey and asparagus in the oven and the red potatoes cut in fourths on to boil, Drake put the rolls in a bowl. And at that moment Peter walked into the kitchen.

The young blond seemed to fidget, and his cheeks were flushed with a sort of confused embarrassment, "Uncle Drake, can I… ah… talk to you."

"Sure Peter, what about," smiled the blond as he busied himself with various cooking details.

Peter took a deep calming breath, "First I would like you to know that I have no problem with you being gay," Drake turned to the boy wide eyed, "what I mean is that I know what the ties mean (thanks to Briar), and well I have no problem with it or you not coming out with it to the rest of the family."

A shocked Drake could only nod and mumble, "Okay, and what did you need to ask?"

"Well you see I woke up last night, and well Jason was holding me and-" started Peter.

The dragonfly took the initiative to explain to the boy, "You see Peter, Jason he likes to seek warmth in his sleep and meant nothing by it. I admit I am the same way and have done it to your Uncle many a time."

"Well it is not like that, its-"

"Oh, so you are wondering if you may be gay?" interrupted JJ

Drake growled, "JJ let the boy speak"!

"Well it is that too, but I was only going to say that, at first I was shocked and then I don't know I found it unbearably comfortable. I liked the feeling, it wasn't… ah… arousing or anything, just comfortable, and I fell easily back to sleep," replied Peter blushing.

The room fell silent the only noise being the eggs that were boiling. Drake turned off the burner and than sighed, "Peter you are a cuddler. An ex-girlfriend of mine was one as well. She said it was a platonic thing where one only wished for human contact more often than not."

"On the question of your sexuality only time can tell, you can also experiment to see if you like guys or not. Now I am not saying you should jump into bed with every guy you meet, but more like kissing. Jason would actually be good at helping out but he went through some rough things lately and it may not be the best time. But if you like, you could discuss it with him."

The grey eyed teen nodded, "Thanks Uncle Drake, Uncle JJ." With those words the blond turned and went back to the living room. The adults were all talking together; sitting on the sofa, Todd Jr. was playing his new hand held videogame, and Briar, Ashley, and Jason were watching some of the shounen-ai anime Jason received for Christmas on a laptop. And that is where he went, sitting next to his sister.

Angry grey eyes turned on JJ as he shelled and cut the eggs, "What do those ties mean?"

JJ nervously rubbed the back of his head, "You see, mine 'seme' is reference to being the one on top in a gay relationship. And yours 'uke' refers to the partner who is on the bottom in a gay relationship."

"So seme means you're the guy, and uke means you're the girl?" asked Drake.

"Yes, you could say that. I personal don't like that translation, because being uke doesn't mean you are any less a man. For example you wouldn't think that Ryo is any less a man because he is typically the uke. It really is a matter of preference whether you are seme or uke, and it is not uncommon for a couple to switch," explained JJ, as he finished setting the table.

The blond nodded his head as he checked on the turkey, it was done. Removing the turkey and setting it on top of some empty burners, he turned off the oven. Draining the water from the potatoes he mashed them up a bit without removing the skins. Adding a sick of butter and cream he mashed it together, leaving a few hunks of potato. Then he added a container of sour cream and mixed the concoction. Placing the lid on the pot to keep it warm he motioned for JJ to follow him into the living room.

Under the Christmas tree were the three remaining presents for the Ellis'. Picking up the presents the detectives handed them out. At that moment Ms. Ellis gave the detectives their own presents, a home knitted blue sweater.

Moving in to the kitchen, everyone stared in awe of the table the white table cloth, the Christmas run down the center the fine china and crystal, and the soft candles glowing. They all sat down except the two detectives, eagerly awaiting the meal.

"So first we have a chef salad made by JJ, and we also have some wine; Merlot, Pinot Noir, Chardonnay, or Pinot Grigio and for the kids we have sparkling cider," said Drake as the salad and dressings were passed around the detectives went around pouring the requested wine of each guest.

After the salad was finished the young detective removed the dishes while Drake removed the stuffing and carved the turkey. Placing all the food on ornate platters, or bowls, and the hollandaise sauce in the gravy boat since no gravy had been made.

Light chatter filled the air as the food was passed around. A peace fell on the occupants of the room when Sophie looked at her brother, "I'm rather impressed bro, and this food is not only edible but also great tasting!"

"Well the turkey and stuffing is Ms. Ellis'," replied Drake as he doused all his food with hollandaise sauce.

The kindly old lady placed down her fork and smiled, "Yes it is dear, but you must remember the last leg of the cooking, and you two did a fine job; the turkey isn't too dry or anything but perfect."

"Yes Drake and you must tell where you got this hollandaise sauce," praised Margaret Parker, before eating a piece of asparagus with the sauce.

"Actually it was your recipe Mom," replied Drake.

There was a pause before Briar spoke, "Oh, you mean the one that Grandma kept burning?"

"Oh yeah, that was when she got all mad and told Uncle Drake to go buy some since he soaks his food in it. But he was broke so he tried to make it himself, and Grandma never knew!" exclaimed Peter.

Drake chuckled, "Don't be like that Peter you helped me out and the sauce was wonderful because of it."

"Where was I?" asked the young red-head.

His father answered, "Taking a nap you were only three at the time."

The table quieted down after that as they began to finish off the last of the vegetables. Once everyone was full, Sophie and Mrs. Parker offered to clean up so that Drake and JJ could relax before heading into work in little over four hours.

They all talked about random things, it was a comfortable conversation that included everyone. When the dinner dishes were done Mrs. Parker brought out her plum pudding, and Drake retrieved some Neapolitan ice cream (chocolate, vanilla, strawberry), for those who did not like the pudding.

After serving the dessert, things settled down a bit. And soon all the children were off enjoying themselves and packing their things. Sophie dropped her spoon with an expression that said she had just remembered something very important, "Oh! Drake I forgot to mention Briar and Peter will be attending a private school here in the city starting not this spring semester but the next."

"Well that is very good for them, but why not in the fall?" asked the blond brother.

Sophie nodded and swallowed her bite of plum pudding, "You see they had to test into this institute, and they want them to start in the spring. Todd got in as well but his scores were at the lower end of the scale, so it would be a bit tough for him. So he decided to not go."

"What Sophie is trying to say Drake, is would it be possible for them to live here in the city with you? We would send a check every month for their living costs," said the red-headed man.

Grey eyes widened for a moment and then he thought about this proposal. He wouldn't mind them staying with him, but he currently has no room for two children in his apartment, "Soph I would love to, but I would have to see about living arrangements, currently I don't have the room for Briar and Peter. I'll get back to you though."

Once again the Parker women cleaned up as they all said good-bye to the Ellis'. Looking around the living room the two detectives only noticed two of the four children, Peter and Jason were missing.

The detectives found the two in the master bedroom sitting on the cot, that Briar slept on, with Peter in the caramel teen's arms. With a sigh the two men moved to sit next to the teens who were trying to separate.

JJ held up a hand to stop the two, "No, it is all right, we understand. I don't know if your mother or father would understand though. I do not mind you two being close, but I am not offering you two free range for sexual activity, got it?"

When the boys nodded Drake continued, "Now I have news for all of you, which I believe is pretty good news. I was thinking of moving in with JJ, if that is all right with him, so that Joseph can have my old apartment next to his mother. And so then Jason will be staying with the two of us, and most likely switching schools, am I right? And lastly it has been requested that Peter will be living with me when he starts his new high school in a year. Now how does all that sound?"

The elder detective was promptly glomped by his partner as three people said, "Good!"

Looking at the two younger males JJ questioned, "So did you figure it out yet Peter?"

The young blond shook his head, "Nope, but I defiantly like cuddle."

The elder blond chuckled and ruffled his nephew's head, "And Jason? I thought that you would be a little less apt to do something like this."

"Well I'm not ready for a relationship or anything, but this is comforting," replied Jason.

Glancing at his watch the young detective realized that it was about time for the Parkers and McCloud's to be leaving so that Drake and JJ could get to the precinct. Leaving the bedroom they found everyone was retrieving their shoes and coats. Saying their good-byes the apartment became quiet only leaving three.

Striping the bed in the spare room, the detectives helped set up Jason's room. The phone rang and Adams answered it figuring it was his parents calling to wish him a Merry Christmas, and he was right. They were currently docked in Honolulu so they had decided to call him. They chatted until Drake tapped JJ on the shoulder to say it was time for them to head into the precinct.

After staring at his computer screen for four hours straight grey eyes started to hurt. So Drake began to look over the evidence again. Flipping through 'The Coffee Lover's Book' from back to front, he found the page that belonged to the Angello twins. It was a rip off of the Double Mint Gum commercial but still entertaining: _Double your pleasure, double your fun, double the flavor with double shot cappuccinos. _

Slowly making it through the book he found every victim except the Abraham's, Emily Gregory, and Ace Pearson. Making it to the front of the book he glanced over the news articles about George Miller and the Diner on the Corner.

The blond head shot up to look at his partner, "JJ!"

"What Drake?" replied the tired lilac haired detective looking at the clock and seeing that it was about one in the morning.

Grey eyes smiled, "Come, and get some coffee with me."

"Drake! You quit remember, if you are going to quit quitting than why do I have to go downstairs with you?"

"You think I am going to quit quitting with that horrible mucky water?" Drake asked throwing JJ's jacket at him, he put his own on and then picked up the book he was previously flipping through, "besides we have to return this book."

Walking into the Diner on the Corner, the first thing they noticed was that Lindsey was the only waitress working that night. Walking up to the counter Drake smiled, "Hello Ms. Abraham, working by yourself this evening?"

The bleach blond turned around and smiled, "Detectives! What can I do for you? And yes, you see Lydi was given a month off for trauma."

"I'm sorry to hear that, about your co-worker. We are actually here to return 'The Coffee Lover's Book', and I was also wondering if I could get a cup of coffee black," replied the elder detective.

"Sure thing detective, could I get you anything else? Or how about you Detective…"

"Adams" provided JJ.

Lindsey smiled, "Could I get you anything Detective Adams? Coffee?"

Blue eyes replied, "I don't drink coffee," the waitress frowned, "often, but I'm fine tonight. I'll just look at the menu."

"That sounds good," said Drake, "I'll have the coffee and I'll look at the menu too."

Handing the men each a menu, the waitress smiled, "Sit wherever you like. I'm just going to place this in the office, than I'll be right over with that coffee."

"Thanks," replied the detectives as they took the menus and chose a seat near the back where JJ spoke with Jason that morning they first met.

They sat in silence for a few moments, eyes scanning the menu. Blue eyes finally looked up trying to catch the grey eyes that were currently reading the menu, "Drake what are we really doing here?"

The blond seemed to not hear his partner, "Look, Jemmy they have Belgium Waffles."

A white coffee cup and saucer were placed on the table in front of Drake. Said man leaned back and held his menu to the waitress, "Ah! I think I'll have the Belgium Waffles with strawberries," Drake slowly lifted his mug to his lips, a slow smirk graced Lindsey's lips before she turned her attention to JJ, before Drake took a sip he put the mug down, "here you have a hair on your uniform."

Drake picked the hair off Lindsey Nicole's uniform and smoothed out her collar. There was a shrill ring and the blond cursed looking at the message on his cell phone. Cursing under his breath he dug out his wallet and placed a couple dollars on the table. Standing up he said, "JJ we got to go now. Sorry Ms. Abraham, but cancel those waffles." Before anyone could reply; Drake tipped back his coffee drinking it all before he dashed out the door to his car, JJ on his heels.

Author's Note: prepares resurrecting potion I know your all going to kill me. And if you aren't going to kill me, than I'll tell you that the general consensus is that Lindsey is the murderer. So was it good or bad give me your opinion please, either way one thinks is fine, Merci!

Na


	8. Chemical Romance

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it. 

Warning: Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). **

Author's Note: I don't own D-con or Draino. And I still know nothing of New York. The chapter title won't make sense till the end.

This chapter has **nothing** to do with the band My Chemical Romance, and comes in three parts (excluding my slightly disturbing blurb).

What happen to Drake

Romantic interlude (lime warning)

What happen to the murderer

Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Chapter 8: Chemical Romance

_Ah… **Poison**- that sweet chemical combination, which burns fire through my veins and races through my system. And like a lover to my heights it brings me swiftly to my end, in a **chemical romance**, I lie still with it- for eternity. **You**- your touch, your smell burns through my veins and races through my system. And you my lover to my heights you bring me swiftly to my end, in a **chemical romance**, I lie- still with you for eternity._

_

* * *

_

Curled up in one of the uncomfortable pale blue chairs, that lined the blinding white hallways. Jemmy J Adams was not given the luxury of drifting by in a dream like state as once more he waited for Drake to be out of surgery. Well he had to admit that perhaps he wasn't in surgery to the extent in which the young detective did not know the procedure for removing poison from ones system.

He could not handle this place of _healing _anymore, the hospital felt more like a morgue the more JJ went over the evening's events for the hundredth time.

_Slowly making it through the book he found every victim except the Abraham's, Emily Gregory, and Ace Pearson. Making it to the front of the book he glanced over the news articles about George Miller and the Diner on the Corner._

_The blond head shot up to look at his partner, "JJ!"_

"_What Drake?" replied the tired lilac haired detective looking at the clock and seeing that it was about one in the morning._

_Grey eyes smiled, "Come, and get some coffee with me."_

"_Drake! You quit remember, if you are going to quit quitting than why do I have to go downstairs with you?"_

"_You think I am going to quit quitting with that horrible mucky water?" Drake asked throwing JJ's jacket at him, he put his own on and then picked up the book he was previously flipping through, "besides we have to return this book."_

_Confused and perturbed, the lilac haired detective wrapped his coat around his lithe form as he sat next to his partner in the cold cop car. He vaguely noted that they drove by Dee and Ryo's apartment building and that the small duplex next door was completely vacant._

"_JJ let me see your cell phone," Drake held out his right hand without taking his eyes off the road._

_Begrudgingly JJ handed over the small unit, "Drake-senpai what are we really doing?"_

_The blond remained silent as he fiddled with his partner's cell phone. Holding out the small phone, in a haunting voice that reeked of forthcoming danger he said, "Do not, JJ do not touch a button on the phone. Keep the phone out of sight at all times press the send button only, only, after I touch our waitress. Understand JJ?"_

"_Yes I understand what you want me to do, but not why!"_

"_I'll explain later, just do this for me, please?"_

_The young detective nodded his head as the car pulled into a parking lot. Parking in the far dark corner of the lot, Drake turned off the engine and took a large calming breath. For a moment no one moved, blue eyes scanned his partner's form worried he was about to speak when the elder grabbed the book from the back seat and got out of the car._

_Walking into the Diner on the Corner, the first thing they noticed was that Lindsey was the only waitress working that night. Walking up to the counter Drake smiled, "Hello Ms. Abraham, working by yourself this evening?"_

_The bleach blond turned around and smiled, "Detectives! What can I do for you? And yes, you see Lydi was given a month off for trauma."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, about your co-worker. We are actually here to return 'The Coffee Lover's Book', and I was also wondering if I could get a cup of coffee black," replied the elder detective. _

"_Sure thing detective, could I get you anything else? Or how about you Detective…"_

"_Adams" provided JJ._

_Lindsey smiled, "Could I get you anything Detective Adams? Coffee?"_

_Blue eyes replied, "I don't drink coffee," the waitress frowned, "often, but I'm fine tonight. I'll just look at the menu."_

"_That sounds good," said Drake, "I'll have the coffee and I'll look at the menu too."_

_Handing the men each a menu, the waitress smiled, "Sit wherever you like. I'm just going to place this in the office, than I'll be right over with that coffee."_

"_Thanks," replied the detectives as they took the menus and chose a seat near the back where JJ spoke with Jason that morning they first met._

_They sat in silence for a few moments, eyes scanning the menu. Blue eyes finally looked up trying to catch the grey eyes that were currently reading the menu, "Drake what are we really doing here?"_

_The blond seemed to not hear his partner, "Look, Jemmy they have Belgium Waffles."_

_A white coffee cup and saucer were placed on the table in front of Drake. Said man leaned back and held his menu to the waitress, "Ah! I think I'll have the Belgium Waffles with strawberries," Drake slowly lifted his mug to his lips, a slow smirk graced Lindsey's lips before she turned her attention to JJ, before Drake took a sip he put the mug down, "here you have a hair on your uniform."_

_Drake picked the hair off Lindsey Nicole's uniform and smoothed out her collar. JJ's eyes widened and a odd sense of panic filled him as beneath the table a sweaty finger pressed the green send button on the cell phone._

_There was a shrill ring and the blond cursed looking at the message on his cell phone. Cursing under his breath he dug out his wallet and placed a couple dollars on the table. Standing up he said, "JJ we got to go now. Sorry Ms. Abraham, but cancel those waffles." Before anyone could reply; Drake tipped back his coffee drinking it all before he dashed out the door to his car, JJ on his heels. _

_Swiftly making it back to the car the blond hurriedly unlocked the car and leaned over the drivers seat reaching for the glove box, "JJ I apologize ahead of time, but I need you to put on some latex gloves and get out a sample cup, and a sample tube."_

_Doing as he was told JJ came back to the front of the car the containers in hand. Having retrieved a sharpie form the glove compartment, Drake quickly wrote, 'DNA- Hair- Abraham, Lindsey Nicole - LP- Dec 26- 02:00,' on the tube before placing a hair inside and sealing the tube, he handed it back to JJ. On the cup he wrote, 'TOX- SC- Parker, Drake- V- Dec 26- 02:00.'_

(A/N: 'DNA- Hair- Abraham, Lindsey Nicole - LP- Dec 26- 02:00,'

Translates to: Sample for: DNA- sample is: Hair- from: Abraham, Lindsey Nicole- collection method: Left in public- Date: December 26- Time: 02:00 (2:00am)

'TOX- SC- Parker, Drake- V- Dec 26- 02:00.'

Translates to: Sample for: Tox (chemical analysis)- sample is: stomach content- from: Parker, Drake - collection method: Volunteered- Date: December 26- Time: 02:00 (2:00am).).

"_Hold out this cup JJ, and I am sorry," said Drake handing the cup over to his partner and recapping the sharpie. See that Adams had done as asked the blond leaned over the cup and closing his eyes he shoved the sharpie down his throat. With a horrible retching noise grey eyes threw up murky brown liquid onto the cup, fill about a fourth of the cup and coating the gloved fingers with stomach acid and coffee. Turning away the elder man continued to force his body to regurgitate until he was dry heaving._

_Worry raked the silvery-blue haired detective as he watched his partner and covered the sample of stomach content. Drake weakly sat down in the passenger seat and waited for his partner to finish securing the samples._

"_Take a right out of the parking lot," said the blond when his ever confused partner got into the car. Once they were a couple blocks away grey eyes turned on the driver, "JJ you have got to get me to the emergency room now! Use the lights, just get me there now. And when you drop me off rush those over to the lab."_

_The sirens sounded and blue flashed as JJ made a straight shot for the hospital. Once he dropped Drake off by the emergency room doors he paged the lab techs with a simple message of urgent. Once the two samples were at the lab JJ rushed back to the hospital to wait. _

A tall man wearing scrubs and a doctor's jacket over it, with grey hair touched the shoulder of the lithe lilac haired man that had his head buried in his knees. Blue eyes shot up red and puffy looking into the familiar face of the doctor, "Don't worry your partner is fine he threw up the poison on his own, his blood test came back negative for, brodificoum, warfarin, and bromadiolone. He will be out in a moment, should I call you two a ride?" all the young detective could do was nod and watch the doctor walk away.

It was not long until the trembling, confused figure heard a familiar voice, "Hey JJ I'm sorry let me explain. There was an article in that coffee lover's book stating that Lindsey was the grandchild of George and Emma Miller. And when I read that everything clicked; the sugar jar in the film really had the poison in it, the genetic trait that made the hair sample XY when Lindsey looked XX."

"So she is a hermaphrodite?" asked the dragonfly looking at his partner.

Drake shook his head, "No, she gave up her DNA too easily, when we asked for a swab. No I believe that she is a chimera, a person with two different sets of DNA in her body."

"I have never heard of such a thing."

"Well, you should thank your mother, she saw it in a CSI episode, and told me about it when she called before Christmas. I remembered this when I realized that nothing we found on Lindsey never stated a specific gender."

The two detectives sat in there and waited for their ride, and it came in the form of a frantic black haired man and his blond lover. Onyx eyes scanned the two tired detectives, "What happened? Are you two all right we got a call from Dr. Berry saying that we needed to pick you two up."

"I drank some coffee, courtesy of the Coffee Killer," replied Drake standing up and helping the lithe form beside him stand as well.

"Shit," replied Dee, "well let's get you two home." It was after six in the morning when the two detectives arrived at the apartment, after brushing their teeth and stripping to their underwear they fell into bed and slept upon impact with the pillow.

* * *

Afternoon sun shone through the slits in the blinds rousing the blond. After failing to remove the sun from his eyes, the grey orbs opened and the man slipped out from under his partner. Looking down at his partner a smile formed, his dragonfly was cute when he was sleeping. 'No' Drake told himself, JJ was cute all the time and not just that but handsome, and sexy (regardless of this realization coming from the cliché towel scene).

Brushing silky lilac hair away from the closed eyes, Drake leaned down and hesitantly pressed his lips softly to the man's below him. He pulled back a bit wishing for the blue eyes to open. There was so much to tell, so much he wanted to experience and he wanted that to all start that nanosecond.

Flitting his fingers over the soft skin of his partner grey eyes marveled, at the sheer pleasurable calm that this simple act bestowed in him. Then from delicate lips came a throaty moan, Drake immediately pulled his hand back grey eyes wide as he looked at the figure that was now waking up.

Blue eyes fluttered open blinking a few times in the light before focusing on the large grey eyes above him, "Drake?"

There was a pregnant pause as the eyes of one tried to read the other. Neither man finding definite or clear answers seemed to frown. It was that frown, that innocent pout of delicate lips gave courage to the blond. Once more he descended on those lips pausing for a brief second a breath away from his partner's lips. Pressing their lips together, the elder man waited for the younger man to decide, the next move.

Lifting his head from the pillow to press back into the kiss, the lithe form felt the men roll so that the lilac haired man was on top. It had been a move that Drake had done with females often, expecting to be leading although he was under the other figure. So it came as a surprise to him when the tongue flicked over his lips and than the teeth that nibbled his lower lip. With a gasp, Drake was led through a gentle yet arousing kiss.

The blond was not a stranger to a dominate partner, or a partner that occasionally took the lead, and always he preferred the later. He preferred for him to be in control of the situation, except on rare occasions, when his partner was in control. This was an occasion the beginning of the relationship where he would make clear his dominance.

With a breathy moan the blond moved away, his chest heaving and heart was beating rapidly. Suddenly those lips, which had so skillfully danced across his; had led the waltz, were now on his neck. Moaning louder each time the pressure of the nibbles on his pulse point increased, Drake decided to forget all he thought he knew. To simply no longer think for this was heaven, and it continued the get better.

Lithe fingers brushed over creamy skin circling a pink nipple, before the mouth slowly followed in the path of the fingers. When the first tongue flick met one nipple as the other was being rolled between two fingers; there was a gasp, fingers dug almost painfully into the silvery-blue tresses, and Drake's back arched up slightly.

The free hand smoothed over fluttering stomach muscles, and finger tips ran slow circles over an extruding hip bone. Receiving a loud moan from the man below him JJ moved the hand to cup the growing erection through the cotton boxers, fingers slipping through the folds to brush the growing flesh.

The hands that were once forcing the body above to not stop were now pushing the man away by his shoulders. "JJ stop," came the breathy plea, removing his hand blue eyes met grey, "I… I… just…"

Placing a digit on those stuttering lips Jemmy smiled and whispered against them, "Don't worry about it, I understand, I won't remove your boxers, I won't even bring my hands below your waist, okay?"

The second the blond nodded, his partner's lips were on his. Repositioning himself between the blond's legs, JJ could feel the elder man freeze beneath him, breaking the kiss. Grinding his hips down so that their arousals met together, loud moans came from both men. Drake's protests left his mind as pleasure was shot through his body.

Latching once more onto Drake's neck, the lithe form rocked his hips slowly against his partner's. When the blond arched again, tipping his head back leaving his neck open, JJ slipped one arm underneath the man as the other tweaked a nipple. Arching more the younger man held the body in that arched form flush against him.

Keeping the slow pace of his rocking, JJ continued to lavish attention upon neck and chest. When the hips below him moved in contrast, the blue-eyed man slipped the arm from beneath the man, and ground his hips harder down upon his partner's own.

Pulling away form the neck the silvery-blue haired man let out a low moan, increasing the pace of the friction between their lower bodies. Happy when the blond also increased his movements, leaning down he captured the swollen lips swallowing another moan.

Nibbling on Drake's bottom lip for a moment before JJ plunged his tongue into the warm cavern. Blue eyes smiled when he felt Drake trying to increase the pace of their hips. He knew that both their bodies were tired and that neither of them would last much longer.

Pulling at the blonds lower back, JJ brought them together harder and faster, the friction seemed to buzz up through their bodies and it wasn't long until Drake released in a gasping silent scream. Continuing the friction between their lower bodies, JJ prolonged the pleasure of his partner's release and brought on his own in a loud moan.

Resting his head atop Drake's chest, JJ wrapped his arms under his partner's arms and up to hold his shoulders close. The two caught their breath as they reveled in their after glow. After a moment JJ slowly rose off of Drake and the bed. Smiling down at the blond, he leaned over and kissed the red lips. Walking to his dresser the younger detective pulled out a pair of fresh boxers. Stripping; JJ cleaned himself before putting on the fresh pair of underwear.

Throwing Drake a pair of his own boxers, he let the other man lazily clean up and redress, before he climbed back into the bed and cuddled his lover. The blond's arms tightened around the man beside him as he mumbled, "My Dragonfly."

Rising slightly to look into the half lidded grey eyes JJ questioned, "Dragonfly?"

"Yes, your silvery-blue hair and, blue eyes reminded me of those small blue dragonflies, like on the tie I got you for Christmas."

JJ was about to answer when there was a knock on the door, "Hey, I know you two must be _tired_ but the precinct called a few hours ago around noon, to say that in light of the evidence you two recently brought in a Ms. Abraham was arrested and brought in for questioning, but she refuses to speech with anyone but you two. When I said you were asleep, they said to tell you when you woke up."

* * *

Stepping into the small bare room that contained a table and three chairs, the detectives took their seats placing folders and a recorder upon the table and looking into the green eyes of Lindsey Nicole Abraham.

"So that hair you so kindly brushed off my uniform this morning was used for the DNA against me?" replied the bleach blond.

Drake smiled, "Well actually the lab results on that hair came back inconclusive since the hair did not include the root."

"Than why am I here?" exclaimed Lindsey!

"Well for starters, the hair of our male suspect's DNA is quite remarkably similar to your own DNA from the swab you gave us. It is obvious that our killer is your twin brother. But the similarities in the estrogen levels leads us to believe that your twin brother and you are the same person," replied JJ.

"Not to mention that the amount of rat poison found in my system was enough to kill me before the week grace period. That must have been strong coffee that you brewed," added the elder detective.

Lindsey cursed and than smirked, "So than explain to me how this all fits together."

"One egg and two sperm one 'X' the other 'Y'. The fertilized egg should have split in two, you and your brother, but there was only one baby a chimera, you."

"A chimera: a single animal organism with genetically distinct cells from two different zygotes."

"I see you have done some research detectives," laughed the woman.

"Wikipedia is a fast source if you want to see if your theory is plausible," replied Drake.

Lindsey smirked, "So how many people have I killed if this is all true?"

"Ten," drawled Jemmy.

Taking a moment where it was blatantly obvious that she was doing a mental count Ms. Abraham contradicted, "Your count is off by at least two, although either way more people will die. Even if it is on the news tonight more people will die before they get a blood transfusion."

Picking up the small tape recorder that was on the table and holding it closer to the green-eyed woman Drake asked, "Is that a confession?"

"Yes," at the surprised looks she received she smiled, "It doesn't matter now; years after I've been in jail you'll find bodies that had illnesses brought upon them because of the poison, _my_ poison in their system."

"One more question, Ms. Abraham-" Detective Adams began.

Lindsey Nicole cut him off, "I was born as what looked like a beautiful baby girl, but when the blood test stated that I was male they assumed that I was a hermaphrodite. Further test proved that I was my own genetic anomaly, a chimera, but even in that I was rare for I was both sexes. So I was named Lindsey Nicole gender-neutral names. And I was put on estrogen pills for the rest of my life for my unstable body.

"My parents didn't want me and my step-grandfather George Miller who married my widowed grandmother, said he would take me. Granny Emma who hated rats bought stores of D-con. Once she said I should eat the rat poison because I was like a rat only good for science experiments. And Grandpa when I was five when he made me drink black coffee; I hated the bitter taste so he added cream and sugar. When I still didn't like it he would wait a year or two and try again.

"So I killed them with their loves rat poison and coffee. Grandma I killed years before Grandpa, I bet those were two names not on your list. A few years later when no one seemed to figure out that my grandparents were murdered. I decided to make it a science. After the tragic death of my fiancé, which I actually had very little to do with, I went home to mommy and daddy depressed. After their bodies weren't found immediately, well I suppose you know the rest."

"You could not have kept all that poison in that little container that you had in the Diner. So where were you keeping it?" asked the blond.

Laughter filled the room and the bleach blond smirked, a gleam in her viridian pools, "You saw where I hid it when you searched my apartment. I know you did the container was left opened, when you left."

"The Draino," JJ looked at the woman shocked and confused, "But why are you telling us all of this?"

A pregnant pause filled the room, than Drake whispered, "It was Ace Pearson the sixteen-year-old you murdered. You couldn't handle actually seeing someone die in front of your very eyes could you? He is the only guilt you feel, finding the bodies you could handle, putting them in freezers was fine, but not their last breath. And than Jason Marcson's heart wrenching sobs probably magnified that guilt."

For the first time the shine in those murderous green eyes dimmed, and the smirk fell, as did her head to her chest. There was no defense in her case she had confessed to murder one, and she received multiple life sentences. But her words had rung true and even after months of radio and television broadcasts nationwide. People still ended up dying, including a couple from Europe that had visited New York for only a week.

It was a gripping tragedy a murderer killing from prison. Lindsey Nicole Abraham was brought back to trail for the new deaths, this time the death penalty was issued. And she laughed before the lethal injection, "I killed by poison racing through veins and I'll die the same. My chemical romance."

Author's Note: This is not the last chappie.

Murder one (murder 1st degree) is premeditated murder with an oddity (ex: poison, drawn out deaths, or mass murder)

Life sentence in prison is only 30 years (the highest I have heard of is 7 (210 years))

You can not be tried twice for the same murder, but once new victims are found that is a whole other person to be tried for.

So was it good or bad give me your opinion please, either way one thinks is fine, Merci!

Na


	9. Healthy Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, Sanami Matoh-sama does. Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! It's addicting, get used to it.

Warning: Now it really goes without saying for a book about a guy who isn't sure and the Bi man that pursues him restlessly. Besides the main pairing is Drake and JJ so **this fic DOES contain SHOUNEN-AI (meaning two guys Kissin' and Cuddlin'!) and possibly YAOI (meaning an explicit sex scene(s) between two guys). **

Lime warning dedicated to **Mus4u **who requested it. It kind of stops abruptly I apologize I was going to write a lemon but I figured if I posted it on FF .net than I would be the one person who gets in trouble.

Author's Note: I still know nothing of New York. **Epilogue** **everyone, if you would like a sequel I request an anomaly;** whether scientific or historical (For example: sickling cell, or a copycat of Jack the Ripper). My e-mail is the same as my FanFic pen name at gmail .com (remove the space of course).

Happy Reading!

Na

Three Packs a Day: Queer Revelations (that Defy All You Know)

Epilogue: Healthy Heart (And Lungs)

Grey eyes peered into the quiet room the only light source being that, which slipped through the blinds and landed on Drake's old queen sized bed. Curled under the covers; sleeping like content kittens were Peter and Jason. A mesh of bodies and blankets the only thing discernable was the mop of blond hair tucked under the chin of caramel skin and dark hair.

The blond detective in the doorway mused that they were as night and day or yin and yang. While Peter was decidedly straight and his roommate had firmly stated he would live asexual although he preferred the company of men equal to that of women. And in light of these facts they still curled around each other every second they got alone or in the company of a select few, as if they denied themselves for each other.

It had been little over a year since the two boys had met and even then, only knowing each other for less than 24 hours the were attached, in the literal sense of the word. And in that year they spent apart Drake Parker and Jemmy J Adams moved into a three-bedroom duplex next the Laytner-Maclean apartment. Jason was accepted into the same private school as Peter and Briar, and they would all start fall semester. The young wayward teen was being pressed back to redo his freshman year, since he missed too many days at his previous school for trauma related to _him_. Peter was also going to be a freshman, and his older sister a sophomore.

Many things seemed to be going good but that was only after the previous week, Christmas being only three days ago. The two detectives once more hosted the Christmas feast; it had been a perfect time for the young siblings to move in with their uncle before their term started. Ms Ellis had died during the year, although she had left two finished sweaters that were meant to be for either, Drake, JJ or Joseph. After explaining that all the sweaters he owned were knitted by his mother, the sweaters went to the detectives. Joseph and Ashley once more joined them for Christmas. Dee, Ryo, Bikky, Carol, and the Adams even joined the celebration.

Since the school was rather expensive, the two detectives were forced to use drastic measures to raise funds for Jason's schooling. This meant that JJ had to call his parents who ever since JJ was twelve (and Mrs. Adams caught JJ making out with a boy), they had started a grandchild fund, money for their grandchildren's education, an incentive for JJ to marry a woman, and have children. And since the detectives received legal custody over Jason Parker-Adams and presented him with the paper work for Christmas. The Adams came to meet their new grandchild before agreeing to give Jemmy the money.

Much like the previous period between Christmas and New Years the newspapers were filled with stories of Lindsey Nicole Abraham. The family of the European couple was pressing for a new trail which would be held in early January. Also the Fiancé of Ms. Abraham whose death was previously ruled an accident (for he slipped getting out of the shower and bled to death, while Lindsey was at work (and she was)), was re-reviewed. An answering machine tape that had a message from the fiancé asking Lindsey to install the towel rack in the bathroom, coupled with her recent confession, were the key pieces. For the man had placed his weight on the poorly installed rack had caused his fall when it broke.

Lithe arms slid around Drake's waist and the blond leaned back a bit with a sigh. It had been a long year but now everything was leveling out. There was no thoughts of cigarettes, coffee, and now that there were children living with them, they were also eating healthier and pushing their culinary skills.

Closing the teen's room door quietly the two men walked to their own room, the blond leaning heavily on his shorter lover. "Are you that tired?" whispered Jemmy as he turned to close the bedroom door behind him.

Large hands moved under the smaller's shirt and skimmed across the creamy skin of the man's lower back and abdomen to rest on his hip, fingers playing with the hem of the pants. A gentle kiss was placed on the back of the younger man's neck, followed by a flurry of small slow kisses down the right side of the neck.

With a gasp JJ spun around and looked at the lowered grey eyes, "Drake! We can't do this, not on their first night in their own beds!"

"And this is the first night I have been able to touch you since your parents flew in a week ago and now that they are back in California you protest?" growled Drake. JJ opened his mouth to reply but it was cut off as the taller blond pushed him into the wood of the door and began to kiss his lover thoroughly.

Slipping his fingers once more under the white dress shirt, Drake pulled the lilac haired man's hips against his own. In one fluid moment the blond had turned them and pushed the younger detective onto the bed and under him.

Keeping all protests at bay, Drake straddled his lover on his hands and knees so he could easily unbutton the shirt that denied him skin contact, removing the shirt to the best of his ability without letting the slighter man up. JJ pulled away from the kiss and gasped at the hands that were roaming his chest, raising goose pimples. Moving his hands up Drake's arms and down his chest he began to work on the shirt that the blonde was wearing.

A hot mouth nipped and sucked on the pale throat below him. Latching greedily onto JJ's pulse point Drake sucked hard swirling his tongue and holding it flat against the skin as to feel the silvery-blue haired man's increasing heart rate.

"Feeling dominating tonight?" moaned JJ releasing the last button on the shirt.

Drake pulled back to remove his shirt and to look at the man below him, increased breaths and flushed skin he looked delicious. But still Drake watched the man and pondered his question, as grey orbs darkened with lust, "Right now… yes. In the near future… no."

Leaning forward once more Drake pressed his lips to JJ's red ones. Nibbling on the younger's lower lip; he sucked into his mouth making the blue-eyed detective moan. Letting go of the lip with one last little nip, Drake only pulled back a centimeter breathing cool air onto the wet lip of his lover. Flicking out his tongue to barley grace over the red lips below him, caused said man to lift his head to close the centimeter between them.

At the last second Drake pulled away to assault his partner's neck once more. Smoothing his hands down the arms, which were clasped behind his neck with fingers tickling the blond hairs at the back of his neck. Strong fingers massaged over the lithe shoulders, fingers lightly flitting over the pale collar bone. Ghosting fingers along the side of JJ's pale neck that was not touched by the blond's mouth.

Letting go of the blond hair, JJ trailed his arms firmly down the elder's back, idly playing with the hem of the material the fingers met, before lightly traveling back up to Drake's shoulders. A shiver ran through the elder's spine as he felt the hands travel back down to his waist. Hooking his thumbs in the pants JJ slowly moved his hands to the front. Quickly undoing the pants, pale hands slipped in barely touching his partner's erection before pushing his hands up over Drake's hips; effectively removing the pants as far as possible at the moment. Giving each firm globe a squeeze before JJ pulled the man down hard on top of him.

Both men let out a low groan; before the blond moved down to tease the pert nipples. Ghosting over each nipple with his thumbs; only so he could hear the little gasps from his partner. Swooping down on one little pink nub the blond licked at it greedily while his fingers skated circles around the other. Sucking on the one, swirling his tongue around the nipple, Drake pinched and nipped both nipples at the same time, causing JJ to moan and thrust his hips up hoping for friction.

Groaning in frustration as his body was continually tortured, JJ decided to end his partner's tirade. Flipping them over; blue eyes smirked down at the startled grey. Rolling his hips down a long moan came from both men as the younger detective swiftly but thoroughly made it down his lover's body.

The silvery-blue haired man paid special attention to one of Drake's more interesting hot spots, the dips of his hips. JJ smirked as he sucked and nipped at one hip causing one of the louder moans to spill from his lovers kiss-swollen-lips. Spending long moments working this one spot on his partner's right hip, blue eyes watched happily as the spot first blushed and then began to turn darker. Lazy fingers lightly stroked Drake's straining arousal, before the younger decided he needed to work more quickly.

The next morning sated detectives rose and got dressed in proper winter attire, turtlenecks, since they would be visiting the school that day. Before Drake moved into the kitchen to make pancakes and JJ went to wake the teenagers.

Nearly an hour after they were all sitting around the table with stacks of pancakes before them. Passing around the maple syrup and butter, Jason snickered since his guardians were both wearing turtlenecks as he poked Peter and exclaimed, "You owe me ten dollars."

"No way, they are both wearing turtlenecks how can I know that Drake really leaves bigger hickeys?" pouted Peter. Everyone stopped eating the teens looking at the detectives pleadingly.

Blue eyes glared at his partner, clearly stating 'I told you so' along with his irritation. The two detectives pulled down their turtlenecks; Drake's neck was covered in numerous red and a few purple marks, most of the left side of JJ's neck was a deep purple.

"I win!" exclaimed the brunette.

Drake smirked, "Well, that would be because you are used to seeing the hickeys I leave on JJ's neck. But really it is a tie since he left an equally large hickey somewhere else on my body."

The two boys frowned, and than smirked looking back at the detectives. JJ shook his head and reached for a packet of papers on the counter. Flipping over a few pages he sighed, "Now that we are done with that frivolous conversation, we need to discuss today's plans. Peter and Jason you two need to get your hair cut and how are you on school supplies?"

Brushing the curly brown locks from his reddish-brown eyes he shrugged, Peter answered for the both of them, "We are fine, but what exactly are the rules again?"

"No religious, anti-religious, political, or anti-government symbols or phrases on backpacks or school supplies," replied JJ reading off the paper.

The boys nodded but Briar frowned, "Okay, I'll need new everything. Maybe you should go through dress code too."

"No visible body alterations (piercings, tattoos, dyed hair, nail polish, etc.)."

"Fine I can remove all eight of my piercings," replied the girl, Drake rose an eyebrow, "Okay and I'll strip my hair back to blond," JJ glanced up at her, "What? Like mom would let me get a tattoo."

"Only the uniform and plain hair accessories (for females) are allowed, no jewelry." Briar cursed.

"So I suppose we will get your hair done before we pick up your school uniforms, I seriously can't believe that Soph, let you pierce your lip and nose, for your birthday Briar," replied Drake shooing the children off to get ready to leave. Briar took the longest to return, but when she did they all understood. The girl had washed off all her makeup, and nail polish. She had also removed the sex bracelets, necklaces, six earrings and her lip and nose piercings. Wearing a long sleeve plain red shirt (that she would normally wear under her black band shirts), and a pair of Peter's blue jeans.

The five went to the mall, and while the kids got their hair done the detectives went and bought the needed school supplies, since Briar said she didn't care as long as the color scheme was either: red, black, or purple. When they returned to the salon they were happy to be able to see the grey eyes of Peter, and the red eyes of Jason not to mention that his hair when short was no longer curly. Briar on the other hand was a shock just to see the blond (only blond no longer streaked with black and purple) hair, and blue eyes.

Heading towards the food court they had lunch, before they headed to the tall brick buildings the made up the private school the teenagers were to attend. After filling out many forms, and informing the school that it was no longer Jason Marcson, but Jason Parker-Adams. They all stood in the multipurpose room waiting for their names to be called. Out of the three McCloud, Peter was called first. The blond boy retrieved his uniform and the spare before moving to the restroom to try it on and double check that it would fit. After Peter had left the room McCloud, Sophia Ann was called; the girl cursed and followed her brother's example. Since there was a name change involved, Jason's uniform was placed on the bottom of the pile after the 'Z's.

It was not long until two boys stood there, wearing navy blue slacks, a white collared shirt with a navy tie and a hunter's green overcoat. A disgruntled Briar with her hands crossed over her chest and the same top set up as her sibling, but instead of slacks she had a blue and green plaid skirt.

"I never knew your name was Sophia Ann McCloud," said Jason as they walked back towards the car in their uniforms.

Briar sighed, "It is a family name, the same as my Grandmother and Mother. My full name is Sophia Ann Briar McCloud. And now at this school I will be called Sophia Ann."

"But isn't Drake's mother is named Margaret?" ask JJ.

Drake took the car out of park and began getting out of the parking lot, "No we have an odd family tradition, all the males have Anthony for a middle name and all the females have the first name of Sophia Ann. My Grandmother is Sophia Ann Margaret 'Sophia Ann' I, my mother is Sophia Ann Margaret 'Margaret' II, and my sister is Sophia Ann Margaret 'Sophie' III, and my sister destroyed the Margaret tradition."

"And now that we know that not only my parents are insane when it comes to naming people, who wants pizza and a movie night?" said Jemmy J Adams pulling out his cell phone.

They all agreed, and the silvery-blue haired man called in an order to a near by pizzeria. When he hung up the phone Jason commented, "Your right JJ, where did the come up with Jemmy?"

After the laughter died down Peter asked, "What is your middle name JJ?"

"J," replied blue eyes at the odd looks he sighed, "No really my dad was kind of out of it when I was born." Everyone chuckled.

It was not long till everyone was settled down in the living room with a couple large pizzas and soda. They were watching a supposedly heterosexual anime; everyone pretty much agreed that the main male character never treated his girlfriend as more than a friend, but blushed horribly at his best male (gay) friend, and therefore secretly bi at the very least. When they were finished everyone went to bed as the detectives cleaned up.

Grey eyes watched the two kittens curled under the blanket of their large bed. The perfect contrasts of light and dark. As one body shift so did the other, so as to at the very least one of the two teens had a limb across the other.

"Why do you think they are so nice to just watch when they are sleeping, Drake?" whispered the younger detective walking up to his partner.

Drake thought for a long moment, watching the two sleeping boys. A smile spread across his face, "I think these two remind me of peace and balance, when you look at those two it is like nothing can touch them. As if they never met because of the Coffee Killer, as if there are no such things as sexuality or social norms. It is calming to just watch them in this perfect world they have created, Dragonfly."

Author's Note: I was thinking of D.N. Angel when I described the anime since at the end of the series Riku calls Daisuke 'Niwa-kun' and Daisuke calls her 'Riku-san'. Family members and boy/girlfriends don't use any honorifics on each other (unless it is a cute nickname) and defiantly call each other by first names. Not to mention Satoshi is cute and has the hots for Daisuke. So I like the boys together in that series.

I hope you enjoyed the end. It is stopping because the goal was to get Drake and JJ together, and remove cigies and coffee from their life. So was it good or bad give me your opinion please, either way one thinks is fine, Merci!

Na


End file.
